Release me from pain
by Rewy
Summary: Sequel to a 'Cursed Weasel'. Pairing: KabuHinaIta. Kabuto is Hinata´s extremely violent boyfriend, Itachi comes in to a picture and rest you must read from the story. Rating might go up. Eventually ItaHina
1. Dream and lost cell phone

Here it is, the sequel to 'Cursed Weasel'. Read it first, if you haven´t already read it. Pairings will be KabuHinaIta. Don´t ask. Oh, and Hinata is still a virgin. Why? Because it was only a dream when she met that weasel-Itachi. And by the way, Hinata is 20 years old, Kabuto is 22 and Itachi is 22.

**WARNING:** Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any if the other characters.

...Why do I have a feeling you didn´t pay any attention on my notes above? Well, it´s not my problem if you don´t understand this...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Release me from pain**

Chapter one: Dream and a lost cell phone

_Hinata was walking in the forest near her granfathers farm. _

_Suddenly there was loud rustling in the bushes. Hinata quickly turned around but she saw nothing._

"_W-who´s there?" she asked with small voice but no one answered. She thought maybe it was only her imagination, but then something came out behind the bushes. Hinata´s eyes widened in horror when she saw what had caused that rustling._

_In front of her stood a huge weasel. It was as tall as a man and it´s eyes glowed blood red. Hinata was even more afraid when it started talking._

"_Don´t be afraid, I won´t hurt you" It said with very low voice. Hinata just stared it her eyes full of confusion. _

Hinata woke up, as she heard someone come inside her apartment.

"_Again that same dream..._" She thought and rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her couch. That strange weasel had been bothering her on her dreams ever since she was seventeen. She had no idea why she kept dreaming about that.

"Itachi..." She whispered softly as she thought that mysterious man from her dream. She jumped when she felt a hand grip tightly on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw her boyfriend standing behind her.

"K-Kabuto.." She stuttered and stared in his black eyes. His eyes showed anger and then he slapped Hinata across her cheek. She fell from the couch and held her cheek, tears in her eyes.

"Itachi? Who the hell is he?! And where were you? You were supposed to meet me an hour ago!" Kabuto yelled at her and grabbed her from the front of her shirt. Then he kicked her on her side. Hinata cried out in pain and closed her eyes when she felt Kabuto lifting her up.

"I-I-I´m s-sorry, I f-f-fell a-asleep and I-I h-had a d-d-dream a-about-" She never had a change to finish her sentence, because Kabuto pressed his lips harshly against hers. Hinata allowed a single tear fall down her face and slowly kissed him back.

"Just don´t do it again." He said and caressed her cheek lovingly. Hinata just nodded and glanced the clock on the wall.

"A-ano, I have to g-go to work now." Kabuto´s eyes darkened but he let her go.

"Fine. Meet me tomorrow at my place." He said and left. Hinata quickly gathered her things and grabbed her jacket and rushed out from her apartment.

Hinata sat quietly in the subway and thought about her relationship with Kabuto. When she had met him at the first time, he had been nice and sweet and treated her like a flower. But after they started going out he changed. He got mad at her very easily and because of that he would hit her. And always after that, he would say he was sorry and kiss her. Hinata didn´t know should she leave him.

Hinata sighed and looked around her. On the other side of subway was only one man. He had long dark hair, tied on a loose ponytail and red eyes.

"_He looks familiar.."_ Hinata thought but didn´t bother to think why. She stood up but some guy rushed by her and pushed her hard. Hinata lost her balance and fell on the top of that familiar looking guy. He quickly wrapped his arms around her so she didn´t fell on the ground.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked with slightly concerned voice.

"A-ano, y-yes, t-thank y-you." Hinata stuttered and blushed.

"Good." He said and moved Hinata to sit next to him. Then he walked to that guy who had pushed Hinata, grabbed him from the back of the collar of his shirt and dragged him to where Hinata was sitting.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?! Let me go, dammit!" The guy said and tried to hit Itachi. (AN: We all know it´s him, so I used his name.)

"I won´t let go before you apologize." Itachi said firmly.

"Apologize?! For what? I didn´t do anything!" The guy yelled and tried to struggle.

"You pushed this lovely lady here. She could have hurt herself. Now apologize."

"A-ano, i-it´s n-not n-necessary.." Hinata tried to calm tha situation, but Itachi was stubborn.

"You heard what she said! Besides, she is okay! Now let me go!" The guy protested again, but Itachi didn´t let go.

"Apologize. Now." Itachi was getting impatient. The guy gave up.

"Fine. I´m sorry for pushing you. Are you happy now?!" He glared at Itachi who let go of his shirt.

"That will do it. And remember to treat ladies better next time. Got it?" The guy just shrugged and left as quickly as possible.

"A-a-ano, t-thank you a-again, mister..."

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi introduced himself. Hinata´s eyes widened when he said his name was Itachi. She thought the man from her dream.

"_No, it´s just a coincidence. He can´t be the man from my dreams" _She thought and bowed to him.

"T-thank you for s-stopping me from f-falling, Uchiha-san."

"Don´t mention it. It was my pleasure. Not every day you can hold an angel in your arms, right?" He said and smirked. This only made Hinata blush.

"May I ask what´s your name?"

"H-Hinata" She answered shyly.

"Well, Hinata, would you like to come to drink some coffee with me?" Itachi asked and his smirk widened when he saw her blushing again.

"A-ano I´d love to, b-but I-I have to g-go to work now. Oh no, I-I´m a-already late. G-Goodbye, Uchiha-san!" She said apologetically and left before Itachi had a change to say anything.

It took a while before Itachi realized she had left. He shrugged and decided to leave too, but stopped when his eyes noticed a cell phone on the ground.

"_It´s probably hers." _He thought and picked it up. He would try to find her and return her phone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next morning Hinata woke up when someone was shaking her violently and then she felt pain on her face.

"You stupid bitch, why don´t you answer your phone?! I´ve been trying to call you this whole morning!" Kabuto yelled angrily and grabbed her hair.

"K-K-Kabuto, p-please l-l-let g-go, y-y-you´re h-hurting m-me" Hinata whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Kabuto threw her on the floor and started kicking her.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" He said and pulled her up in his arms and embraced her tightly. Hinata sobbed against his chest. She was sure she got several new bruises again.

"Why didn´t you answer?" Kabuto asked and kissed her hair.

"I-I´m s-s-sorry, I-I t-think I-I l-lost m-my p-phone" Hinata whispered

"Oh. You better try to find it. I want to be able to talk to you whenever I want. Do you understand?" He commanded and kissed her on her lips. She just nodded her head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: Do you know what my psychiatrist said? Well, first he didn´t say anything but he gave me a gun and then he said 'Walk in to a forest, put this gun near your head, and pull the trigger.' Well, I did as he said and walked in to a forest and I had my finger on the trigger and I almost pulled it but then I saw this super cute purple squirrel and it asked 'Do you have any smokes?' I answered 'No, I don´t smoke' And that squirrel said 'Me neither' And then we both laughed but then this evil blue tiger came and ate that squirrel and...


	2. So we meet again

"Tästä kesä voi alkaa, nosta tanssija jalkaa, kohta pääsee rytmiin, hypnoosiin ja transsiin..."

...Why am I singing a song about summer?

**WARNING:** You know this. Many mistakes and etc..

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Release me from pain**

Chapter two: So we meet again

Hinata sighed wearily. She hadn´t slept well since the day she lost her cell phone. Kabuto kept yelling at her and every day she got bruises on her already sore body. Many times she had thought about leaving Kabuto, but she didn´t have enough courage to actually do it.

Hinata glanced the watch on the wall of the cafe. Only forty-five minutes left and she could go home. Luckily, the night had been very quiet, only few customers. Hinata sighed again and put the radio on and started humming. But soon she heard someone clearing his throat and she quickly turned around and met red eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Finally we meet again. You know, I´ve been looking for you." Itachi said and eyed her. She was wearing light blue blouse and skirt which reahched her knees and white apron.

"Y-You´ve been l-l-looking f-for me?" Hinata stuttered shyly and turned the radio off She was suprised to meet him again.

"Yeah. You dropped this when we met last time." He said and put Hinata´s cell phone on the table.

"Oh! I-I w-was wondering w-where i-it might b-be. T-thank you." Hinata responded

"No problem. So, do you have time for a cup of coffee now?" Itachi asked slyly.

"A-ano, y-yes, I-I think I c-could take a l-little break." Hinata said and poured some coffee for Itachi and tea for herself. They sat on the nearest table and Itachi started a conversation.

"Tell me something about yourself." Itachi said and sipped his coffee.

"A-about m-me? Umm... W-what d-do you w-want t-to know?"

"Well, tell me about your likes and dislikes, your family etc." _And I want to know are you taken._ Itachi added in his mind. (AN: My, my, Itachi aren´t you bit too fast?)

"Ah, w-well I l-like flowers and r-reading and cooking. I-I d-don´t like p-people w-who hurt a-animals or o-other people." Hinata answered and Itachi noticed she had a sad look in her eyes for some reason.

"A-and I h-haven´t talked t-to my f-family s-since I m-moved out, excep my c-cousin N-Neji. H-he is the o-only one I h-have t-talked to." Hinata finished. Itachi was about to say something, but then his cell phone rang.

"Ah, please excuse me, I have to answer this." Itachi apologized. Hinata nodded and Itachi stood up and walked around the corner so he could speak in peace. Hinata decided to clean up the table and took their cups on her hand and headed towards the backroom of the cafe. Suddenly she felt a cold knife being pressed against her throat and a hand covering her mouth. Hinata dropped the cups and they shattered in many pieces.

"Don´t scream, if you don´t want to get hurt." A low voice whispered behind her. Hinata was terrified but managed to nod. The hand on her mouth left and Hinata whispered.

"W-w-what d-d-do y-you w-want?"

"Well, I was going to take all the money you have and run, but since just being this close to your delicious looking body turns me on, I guess I´ll have some fun with you first, sweetheart." The man whispered huskily as he licked her neck and reached towards Hinata´s breasts. Hinata shivered as he nibbled her ear. He was going to slip his hand under her blouse but he stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly drew his knife from Hinata´s neck but accidentally cut her cheek. He pushed Hinata on the ground as he turned around only to get punched by Itachi. The man flew on the floor. Itachi walked towards him and kicked his side.

"I suggest you to leave now, because if you don´t, I might do something really bad. And don´t you ever again dare to go near her." Itachi growled silently, so Hinata couldn´t hear his words.

"H-hai!" The man stuttered. He was scared because of the look in Itachi eyes. Quickly he got up and ran away as fast as he could. Itachi watched him running. When he saw that man groping Hinata, something just snapped in his head. He felt strong urge to kill that man right there. Itachi´s eyes softened as he turned around and walked towards Hinata, who was still laying on the ground. She was clearly shocked and she had another cut on her knee.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked and kneeled beside her.

"A-ano, y-yes, I t-think." She answered and let out a small yelp when itachi picked her up and held her bridal style.

"A-ah, w-what a-are you d-d-doing?" Hinata asked and blushed madly.

"You are injured. I suppose there is a first-aid kit somewhere, right?" Itachi asked and looked the blushing woman in his arms.

"Y-yeah, i-it´s i-in the cabinet u-under the s-sink." Hinata told him as he carried her. Itachi put her sitting on the table and took some bandages from the first-aid kit. He wiped the blood from her knee with a wet towel. Then he wrapped the bandage around her knee, secretly enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under his hands.

Hinata was blushing madly as she watched him bandaging her knee. It felt so nice to have someone taking care of her. When Itachi was done bandaging her leg, he moved to clean the cut on her cheek. He rubbed the cut with slow motion and stared into her pale, but beautiful eyes. This only made Hinata blush more (If it´s even possible.) She didn´t even notice Itachi had stopped rubbing her cheek and was now only staring into her eyes and slowly leaning closer.

Hinata closed her eyes as she felt Itachi´s warm lips brush against her own. When Hinata didn´t resist, Itachi pressed his lips harder on hers and licked them. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hinata couldn´t think straight and put her hands around his neck. She snapped back to reality when Itachi tried to get her mouth open with his tongue. She pulled away from the kiss.

"I-I´m s-sorry, b-b-but I s-shouldn´t b-be d-doing t-this." She didn´t dare to look in to his eyes.

"Shh, it´s okay" Itachi said and leaned closer again attempting to kiss her again but Hinata turned her head away.

"P-please... I c-can´t d-do t-this.." Hinata said and pushed him so she could get down from the table. Itachi just watched her back. Hinata looked the clock and saw it was five past eight, so she could go home now. She grabbed her jacket and purse and was about tp leave but Itachi grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Let me take you home. That crazy bastard might still be out there."

"A-ano, i-it´s o-okay. Y-you d-don´t have t-to."

"I insist. It´s not safe for a young lady be out alone at this hour." Itachi protested and started walking towards the doors still holding Hinata´s arm. She didn´t say anything, but she blushed little bit. Itachi guided her to his car and opened the door for her. Itachi sat on the drivers seat and asked where Hinata lived. They drove in comfortable silence. As Itachi stopped his car in front of Hinata´s apartment complex he turned to look at her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" He asked and smirked at her. Hinata was blushing and she didn´t look at him.

"A-ano, I c-can´t. M-my b-boyfriend w-wouldn´t like that." Hinata answered quietly and opened the door but Itachi grabbed her wrist. He was disappointed to hear she was already taken. But hey, he was Uchiha Itachi, he wasn´t going to give up so easily.

"Call me if you change your mind" He said and gave her his card. Hinata blushed but took the card. She thanked him and stepped out of the car. Itachi drove away as Hinata stepped inside her apartment. Kabuto was there standing near the window. His eyes were cold. Hinata gulped and took off her shoes.

"Who was that guy?" Kabuto asked as he walked towards his girlfriend. (AN: I hope she´s soon his ex-girlfriend.)

"A-ano, h-he w-was the g-guy w-who found m-my c-cell phone a-and h-he-" Hinata was cut of by Kabuto´s hungry kiss.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked and kissed her again. He held her painfully tightly.

"N-No! I-I´d n-never d-do that!" Hinata answered quickly and luckily for her Kabuto believed her.

"Good. I bought you a new dress. We are going to a party tomorrow night. I´ll pick you up at seven o'clock." Was all he said before he left. Hinata walked into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She blushed when she tought about the kiss with Itachi. She had never felt anything like that. She knew it was wrong to kiss him when she already had a boyfriend, but somehow it had felt so right. Hinata looked the dress on her bed. It was dark purple with quite revealing neckline, but it didn´t show too much. And it had long sleeves, for a reason. Hinata had some very bad bruises on her arms. Hinata sighed and slowly fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Heh heh, my parents aren´t at home so I´m all alone now.. Which means I can do whatever I want... Though right now I just want to sit under a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate and watch horror movies. I want to see some blood... But I have no idea where is my horror movie collection... Well, I´ll go to outside then to howl or something as weird...


	3. Party

Today one guy in my class kicked me between my legs and it HURT LIKE HELL! Ouch ouch ouch... Not nice at all...

**WARNING: **Don´t read if you can´t take few 'coughseveralcough' grammar mistakes and spelling errors...

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter three: Party

Itachi was deeply in thought. He couldn´t stop thinking about that Hinata. Something on her made him feel... warm inside and when he had kissed her it felt so damn good.. Like it was meant to be. Itachi knew it was quite stupid because they had just met. And not to mention only couple months earlier Itachi had broken his engagement with a woman named Tsuchi Kin. She had been cheating on him and after that it was hard for Itachi to trust women. But he knew Hinata was different. He would like to get to know her better but she was taken.

Itachi sighed. He looked the party invitation on his table. He had promised to go there, but he rally wasn´t in the right mood. But on a second thought.. It could be good thing if he went to that party. You never know what could happen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata watched herself from the mirror. She touched the bruises on her arms and winced in pain.

"_I can´t keep going like this.. I have to leave him before something worse happens.."_ She thought and put her clothes on. She really didn´t want to go that party Kabuto had mentioned yesterday. She decided to call him and tell she didn´t want to go to that party and it was over between them. So she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Kabuto´s number.

"_Hi, sweetie. Are you ready for the party tonight?" _Kabuto said, before Hinata had a chance to tell him what she was going to say.

"A-Actually I w-wanted to t-talk a-about that..." Hinata whispered quietly.

"_What´s the matter honey? Are you nervous? Don´t be, because I´m sure you will look gorgeus in the dress I bought to you." _Hinata started to hesitate. Kabuto was talking to her so sweetly she tought maybe he wasn´t so bad person. But then she remembered all those bruises and other wounds on her body.

"K-Kabuto t-this isn´t w-working. I-I´m a-afraid I c-c-can´t b-be w-with y-you a-anymore... I-I´m sorry..." Hinata stuttered nervously. There was a long silence before Kabuto said something.

"_You really think so?"_ Was all Kabuto said before he hung up. Hinata knew Kabuto was mad at her, but she couldn´t help but feel little bit relieved. She was a bit sad, though. She had really loved Kabuto. But that was before he became so violent.

Soon Hinata heard her door open. Her eyes widened. The only one who had a key to her apartmebt was Kabuto. Hinata walked out of her bedroom and almost bumped into Kabuto.

"So you think you can leave me, huh?" Kabuto growled and garbbed her neck.

"_Nobody_ leaves me. Nobody." He said in dangerous tone. Hinata was now relly scared. She had never seen so much rage and hate in someone´s eyes.

"K-K-Kabuto I-I c-c-can´t b-breathe" Hinata chocked out and tried to loose his grip around her neck.

"You are _mine. _Do you understand?You are _only_ mine. You can´t leave me. I won´t let you do it." Kabuto snarled and threw her on the floor. Hinata moaned in pain.

"Does it hurt? Good. I need to teach you a lesson." He said and kicked her on her stomach. Then he grabbed her from hair and started hitting her head on the floor. (AN: You know, that hurts) Then he twisted her hand behind her back.

"Now, repeat after me. 'I´m yours Kabuto. Only yours.'" Hinata had tears falling down her cheeks. When she didn´t say anything, Kabuto slapped her across her face.

"Say it." He demanded. Hinata was in so much pain it was almost impossible to speak.

"I-I´m y-y-y-yours K-K-Kabuto. O-O-Only y-y-yours." Hinata whispered very quietly.

"Good. Now go to get ready. We will have fun night." Kabuto replied and kissed her cheek. He let go of her hand and hair.

"I´ll come back after an hour." He said and left Hinata on the floor.

Hinata slowly got up. Her legs were shaking and just standing hurt so much she thought she would pass out. She made her way to bathroom and took her clothes off and stepped into a shower. Hot water eased her pain little bit.

"_Oh, how will I ever get rid of him? Will I be with him till the day he actually beats me to the death?"_ Hinata thought as he gently rubbed her sore arms. After 15 minutes she got of from the shower and wrapped a large towel around her small body. She brushed her hair and slipped into her new dress. It fitted perfectly and showed her a lots of her curves. She put some make-up just to cover a small bruise on her cheek. She also attached a white lily on her hair.

Hinata looked herself from a mirror. Kabuto was right, she looked gorgeous. But she didn´t feel beautiful. She sighed and allowed a single tear fall down her face. Maybe she could just run away from Kabuto? No, it wouldn´t work. He would eventually find her. Hinata wiped the tear away. Kabuto would be there at any minute. And soon she heard the door open again.

"Honey, are you ready?" she heard Kabuto´s voice.

"H-Hai." Hinata answered and walked towards him.

"I told you, you´d look gorgeous." Kabuto smirked and offered his hand to her. Hinata smiled weakly and accepted his hand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was bad idea to come to the party. Itachi was bored and almost all the ladies tried to get his attention. He was about to leave, but then his eyes caught a familiar sight of midnight blue hair. Immediately all ideas about leaving disappeared. The night could become quite nice if he got a chance to talk to her. But then he noticed she wasn´t alone. Some silver haired geek had his arm around her waist. For some odd reason Itachi was slightly jealous.

But for Itachi´s luck, after some time the silver haired guy left Hinata alone, standing near some corner. Itachi followed that guys moves and noticed he was obviously drunk and didn´t pay any attention to Hinata anymore. He was more interested in other women in the party. Itachi saw that hurt Hinata´s feelings

Apparently Hinata was about to leave, because she was heading towards the doors, so Itachi quickly approached her.

"Good evening, Hinata-san." Itachi said as he got close enough.

"A-Ah, g-good e-e-evening, Uchiha-san." Hinata replied and bowed sligtly.

"Please, just call me Itachi. There is no need for formalities." Itachi chuckled and smirked when he saw her blush.

"Would you like to dance?" Itachi asked. This made Hinata blush even more.

"A-Ano, a-actually I-I w-was going t-to h-home.." She whispered quietly and looked at Kabuto who was flirting with some slutty woman.

"Just one dance?"

"A-Ano... O-Okay." Hinata gave in and Itachi led her to the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist. Hinata winced in pain when his hand touched one of her many bruises. Itachi noticed this and lifted his eyebrown but didn´t say anything.

As they started dancing, Hinata felt like everything around them disappeared. She forgot everything Kabuto had done to her. She was actually happy. The song was over too soon, and Hinata was pulled back to reality.

"I-I r-really h-have t-to g-go now. B-Bye Itachi." Hinata said and turned away. When Itachi sw her leaving so soon he grabbed her arm, only to make her moan in pain. Itachi quickly let go of her and stepped closer.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. Hinata looked on the floor and backed away few steps. This made Itachi suspicious. He gently, but firmly grabbed her wrist and guided her out.

"W-where are w-we g-going?" Hinata stuttered, but allowed him to take her to his car.

"To my place." Was Itachi´s short reply as he opened the door to her. Hinata didn´t know what to do, but got in to his car. Itachi drove away, back to his apartment.

"Come." Itachi said and helped her out from the car. Hinata didn´t say anything. She was too tired to do anything. As they got inside, Itachi touched her arm again, only to make Hinata wince in pain again.

"Take your clothes off." Itachi said with serious tone.

"W-W-What?" Hinata was shocked. What was Itachi up to?

"Take that dress off. Something is wrong with you, and I want to know what. Why do you wince when I touch you?" Hinata just stood there, her eyes on the floor. Itachi sighed and pulled the zipper of her dress down. Hinata gasped and tried to stop the dress from falling her body.

"A-Ah, I-Itachi, n-no.." Hinata tried to protest but Itachi kept undressing her. His eyes widened when the dress fell on the floor.

"Oh my God." He whispered under his breath. Hinata felt so embarrased. She tried to cover her exposed body with her hands, but it didn´t stop Itachi for seeing all those bruises.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Itachi demanded to know.

"I-It´s n-nothing.. I-I j-just h-had a small a-accident.." Hinata tried to explain, but Itachi didn´t believe her.

"Don´t lie to me. Someone hit you. Tell me who." Hinata was silent for a while.

"M-My b-boyfriend, K-Kabuto." She whispered so quietly, it was almost impossible to hear her.

"Your boyfriend? Why don´t you leave him, for God´s sake! You don´t have to be with someone who hurts you!" Itachi almost shouted. He was mad. How could a guy hit a girl, especially a girl like Hinata? He had never understood men who abused women.

"I-I t-tried, but I o-only g-got m-more b-bruises...H-He s-said h-he w-won´t let m-me l-leave h-him.." Silent tears fell down her face.

"How long this has been going on?"

"I-I´m n-not s-sure...c-couple m-m-months, m-maybe" Itachi clencehd his fist when he heard that.

"Tomorrow you will go to talk to him and tell him it´s over. I´ll come with you and make sure he doesn´t hurt you. I won´t let him." Itachi said firmly. Hinata looked him in his eyes and saw determination in them.

"N-No, i-it´s i-impossible. H-He w-won´t let m-me go.."

"Yes, he will. Man has no right to hit a defenseless woman. He lost you when he first time laid his hands on you." As Itachi was talking he walked to his bedroom to get some clothes to Hinata to wear. He brought pair of black pants and a t-shirt.

"Here. You are staying here over night."

"N-No! I-I c-can´t! I-I don´t w-want to be a b-burden!" Hinata protested but Itachi was stubborn.

"Don´t worry about it. You can sleep in my bed." Itachi stated firmly and gave her his clothes.

"You can change in bathroom." Hinata didn´t protest anymore. She knew it would be useless.

"F-Fine." Itachi watched her back and felt strong urge to kill that guy, Kabuto. He had to make sure he didn´t touch Hinata anymore.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: My sister is mean. I love my over sized sweaters and I wear them a lot. Well, my sister tied my sleeves behind my back. It was like some kind of straitjacket. It took me a while to get her to release me. By the way, do you think things between Hinata and Itachi are going too fast?


	4. Thinking and drunken friends

I´ll try to slow down things between Hina and Ita, but I´m not sure if I can make it well.

**WARNING:** Many mistakes

**Disclaimer: **And what makes you think that I´d own Naruto?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter four: Thinking and drunken friends

Itachi groaned as sun hit his eyes. He tried to get back to sleep, but then he remembered he wasn´t alone. Or he thought so. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. He walked into his kitchen to make some coffee before going to check his female guest. Then he noticed a small piece of paper on his kitchen table.

_I´m sorry, I just couldn´t stay. I really appreciate your concern but I can handle this myself._

_Thank you for everything_

_Hinata_

Itachi threw the paper on the table and sighed. She thought she could handle this by herself? Like Itachi would believe that. He had seen those bruises and that was a certain proof she couldn´t handle this alone.

"_Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid. Well, if she doesn´t want my help, then fine. It´s not my problem."_

Itachi drank his coffee and decided to take a walk to clear his head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata was walking down the streets, thinking about last night.

"_Why did I let him to see those bruises? Sigh, I really don´t want anyone to worry about me. I can handle this myself. I hope." _But she knew very well she couldn´t. Hinata rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"_Maybe I should have accepeted his help.. No, no that´s a bad idea. I don´t want to involve him. This is my problem, I have to solve this by myself. And I barely know him!" _Hinata´s thoughts were interrupted when a black car stopped beside her. The window opened and Hinata saw her dear boyfriend, Kabuto.

"Get in." He ordered coldly. Hinata´s face went pale but then she obediently climbed in to his car and he drove away.

There was an awkward silence, but soon Kabuto broke it.

"Where did you go last night? I didn´t find you anywhere."

"U-Um.. I-I g-got t-tired s-so I l-left.." Hinata replied quietly and kept her eyes on her hands.

"You left alone, right?" Kabuto asked as he stopped his car.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Did you have any male company?" Kabuto raised his voice lightly and turned to look Hinata.

"N-No! W-What m-makes y-you t-think t-t-that?" Hinata felt bad for lying to him, but she couldn´t tell him she had been with Itachi, and he had seen her in her underwear and she had slept in his apartment.

"I just wanted to know. If I ever find you with another male, you´ll get hurt. You are mine. Got it?" Kabuto said with dangerous tone. Hinata gulped and nodded. She didn´t understand why he was so possessive.

"Now get out. I have some things to do." Hinata did as she was told. She allowed her tears fall down her face when Kabuto was gone. Why did he had to change? Did she do something wrong? Why, oh why it had to be like this?

Hinata didn´t feel like going back home so she decided to keep walking, though it looked like it would be raining soon. She really didn´t care.

She didn´t know how long she had been walking and soon she found herself from the bridge, looking down in to the dark river.

"_Oh how easy it would be just jump and end this pathetic life..."_ Hinata thought sadly. It was raining really hard and Hinata was soaking wet.

She watched as the water fell down from the sky. It looked so sad, but at the same time it was beautiful. Hinata shivered from cold and started walking back to her apartment.

"_Maybe I should ask his help..."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi had no idea how he had ended up in the bar. There he was, drinking beer with his friends, Deidara and Sasori.

"So Itachi, what new with women? Do you have a new bed partner already?" Sasori asked and grinned.

"Oh right! I´m sure you are over Kin, yeah!" Deidara added and ordered more beer.

"Yeah, I´m over her already, and no, nothing new with women." Itachi said.

"What?! No new woman? Geez, don´t tell me that you haven´t had sex in three months, yeah!" Deidara asked, his eyes full of amazement. Itachi glared him. Yes, it was true, he hadn´t had sex almost in three months.

"Seems like we have a mission tonight. We have to find a woman to you, Itachi!" Sasori said and laughed so much, he almost fell down from the chair.

"Hell yeah!" Deidara cheered and he actually fell from the chair.

"If I actually needed help with women, do you really think I´d ask help from you two?" Itachi said and smirked to their dumbfounded faces.

"And what the hell was that supposed to mean?! For your information, Itachi, I have sex almost every weekend!" Deidara screamed at Itachi´s face.

"I never knew you liked to screw that old hag from your neighbor that much." Itachi said calmly and his smirk widened when he saw Deidara´s angry face. Sasori laughed to Itachi´s statement.

"It was an accident! I have no idea how she ended in my bed! And I swear I didn´t sleep with her on purpose! And it was your fault! You forced me to drink so many beers I almost lost my consciousness, yeah!" Deidara yelled furiously and tried to hit Sasori who was still laughing.

"Calm down Deidara, there is nothing bad if you like older women." Itachi laughed and dodged a punch coming from Deidara.

"Yeah, exactly, _older _womenbutnot _ancient_!" Sasori added and laughed so hard it was almost impossible to breathe.

"Oh shut up! Besides she had soft hands, yeah..." Deidara muttered, only making his friends laugh more.

"But seriously, Itachi it´s not healthy for a man at your age not to get laid at least once in a month. You really need to find a new woman... Or a man, if you want, yeah..." Deidara muttered the last part so only Sasori should have heard, but too bad for him, Itachi heard him too.

"I heard that, Deidara, and I´m sorry, but I have to admit I don´t feel that way towards you." Itachi shot back and Deidara dropped his beer bottle.

"IM NOT GAY, YEAH!" Deidara shouted and slammed his fist on the table. All the people in the bar turned to look at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YEAH?!" He shouted to them.

"So Itachi, do you want a one night stand, or a serious relationship?" Sasori asked and glanced around the bar, looking for some good-looking chicks.

"I said I don´t need your help. Actually, I have one woman in my mind, but unfortunately, she´s taken." Itachi answered and gulped down the rest of his beer.

"So are you going to just give up?"

"No. I just have to get rid of her abusive boyfriend."

"Abusive? What do you mean, yeah?" Deidara asked and ordered another beer for Itachi.

"That son of a bitch doesn´t respect her and yesterday I saw how bad the situation was. She had bruises and wounds all over her body." Itachi explained

"Then let´s go and kill that bastard, yeah!" Deidara shouted and winked to one brown haired chick who shot a death glare to him.

"That´s exactly what I want to do, but she won´t accept my help. She thinks she can handle this by herself."

"If I were you, I wouldn´t care what she says. You should not leave her in the hands of that bastard. Go save her, be her knight in a shining armor!" Sasori said and slapped Itachi on his back.

"Maybe I will. But I´ll get going now." Itachi said and grabbed his jacket.

"What? Why? The night is young and you only drank four beers, yeah!" Deidara tried to protest.

"I´m leaving because I don´t want to watch you getting turned down by all those women in this bar and I definitely don´t want to listen to your pleading when you try to get to their pants" Itachi chuckled and left shocked Deidara and laughing Sasori.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Itachi got back his apartment, he went straight to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. To his suprise, his pillow smelled like lavenders.

"_She only spent on night here, and her scent is already on my pillow."_ Itachi thought and took deep breath, enjoying the wonderful scent.

"_That´s it. I won´t let her go through of this alone."_ Was his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Man, my throat is sore... I screamed a lot last night.. (Don´t get any perverted ideas!) We had another snowball fight and my cousin put snow under my shirt, and what else I could do than scream and swear? Woohoo, Deidara and Sasori got drunk... Hmm, it seems like many people want to kill Kabuto...Wonder why?

...I don´t know why it´s over...


	5. Thanks for coming

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Heee hee... yeah, there will be a fight... And there will be very bad language... Hey what can you expect? Two guys fighting? Over a woman? Of course they have foul mouth. That´s why it´s now rated M. And there might be... _something_ else in future chapters...

**WARNING:** Same thing as in previous chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter five: Thanks for coming

"_So much for my decicion to go and help her..."_ Itachi thought as he leaned his head on his hands. He had been so busy with his work, he barely had time to sleep. But today he was going to go to see Hinata, and if possible, help her to get rid of that Kabuto bastard. Itachi was ready to use force, if he couldn´t make Kabuto to leave Hinata alone by talking _nicely._

But Itachi had a small problem. He wasn´t sure, if he remembered correctly where Hinata lived. So he decided to ask some help from Deidara and Sasori. They had their weird ways to find out where someone lived.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata hadn´t heard anything about Itachi or Kabuto after the party four days ago. She was a little bit relieved when Kabuto hadn´t shown up. And Itachi... Hinata was worried if he was mad at her, when she just left.. And she still hadn´t returned his clothes back to him.

Hinata hugged Itachi´s shirt. It smelled like him, and it was soothing. (AN: I have no idea why, but guys clothes smell nice..) She took a deep breath, and blushed.

"_I really should return these to him"_ She thought and walked towards her kitchen. To her suprise, Kabuto was there. He smiled at her first but frowned as he noticed the clothes in Hinata´s arms.

"Whose clothes are those?" He asked and glared at Hinata, his eyes full of hate and rage. Hinata was shocked to see Kabuto so suddenly.

"I-I... a-anou.." She couldn´t get the words out of her mouth. In a flash Kabuto was standing in front of her, his one hand grabbing her hair painfully.

"I asked something. Now answer me." Kabuto growled.

"M-My f-friend l-let m-me to b-borrow h-his c-clothes..." Hinata whispered quietly. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor and her head hurt like hell.

"Are you cheating on me?!" Kabuto yelled furiously and pulled her up from her hair.

"K-Kabuto, p-please s-s-stop, y-you a-are h-hurting m-me.." Hinata pleaded as she tried to make Kabuto loose his grip. He threw her against the wall, causing Hinata to moan in pain.

"You worthless bitch! I knew you were a whore when I first time saw you." Kabuto whispered intp her ear. Hinata decided enough is enough. She didn´t have to listen to his words.

"Y-you... You bastard!" Hinata shouted and pushed him off of her.

"Y-you h-have no r-right t-to s-say those t-things a-about me! Y-You know n-nothing a-about me!" Kabuto smirked at her words and leaned closer. Hinata shut her eyes and tried to get away from him, but Kabuto held her wrist.

"I know nothing about you, huh? Is that what you think?"

"L-Leave." Hinata whispered and snatched her wrist from Kabuto´s hand.

"Huh?" Said suprised Kabuto.

"L-Leave. I-I d-don´t w-want to s-see y-you e-ever a-a-again." Hinata said and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect herself. Hinata´s words only made Kabuto more pissed off.

"Leave? You think you can tell me to leave?! Think again, you slut." Kabuto snarled and with one swift move he pulled Hinata closer to him. Hinata yelped as Kabuto lifted her chin harshly, pressing a demanding kiss on her lips.

"I will not leave." Kabuto said with low voice and pressed his body closer to hers, sucking Hinata´s lips. Hinata allowed her tears fall down her face. She felt so helpless as Kabuto held her both hands above her head.

"You know what? I think it´s time for me to make you mine." Kabuto said and smirked when he heard Hinata gasp.

"_Please, anyone, help me..."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**At the same time with my brothers ** (AN: Just ignore me..)

Itachi growled slightly as he watched Deidara laugh in his apartment.

"This is hilarious! The great Uchiha Itachi can´t remember where his princess lives, yeah!" Dediara said.

"Shut up, already. If you aren´t going to help me then fine. I´ll found out where she lives, with your help or without it." Itachi said and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry, Itachi, of course we will help you, right Sasori?" Deidara said and patted Itachi on his shoulder.

"As long as this thing has nothing to do with cats! I still have scars from the last time we helped you!" Sasori yelled from kitchen.

"Well, we have to help Itachi to find his kitten, yeah..." Deidara said and started laughing even harder when Sasori accidentally ran into a wall.

"No way in hell!! I will not help you to find a kitten! No way! No!" Sasori yelled and waved his hands like some kind of madman.

"Calm down, idiot, it was a metaphor. I just want you to find out where a woman named Hinata Hyuuga lives." Itachi said

"Oh? A Hyuuga? Well that´s easy, the most of the Hyuugas live on the east side of Tokyo. You should´ve known that." Sasori said and scratched his cheek.

"Of course I know that, but the thing is, that this Hinata doesn´t live with her family. That´s why I need your help."

"Just a second, my friend and soon you´ll have your princess in your arms!" Deidara shouted and ran from his apartment.

"Hey, you idiot, wait for me!" Sasori yelled and ran after him. Itachi shrugged and decided just to wait for them to return. After fifteen minutes he heard Deidara singing some old song and Sasori yelling him to shut up.

"So, do you know where she lives?" Itachi asked

"Yep! The address is right here!" Sasori answered and tossed a small piece of paper to Itachi.

"Thanks guys. I got to go now." Itachi said and walked towards the door.

"Hey, do you want us to come along, yeah?" Deidara asked and tackled Sasori on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Sasori asked and tried to punch Deidara, but he dodged it and laughed. They started wrestling on the floor like teenage-boys.

"Geez, look at you two, you are acting like children." Itachi chuckled and soon found himself being pulled on the floor too.

"So what?" Sasori laughed and punched Itachi on his stomach. Itachi chuckled again and stood up, pulling both guys from the floor.

"Enough this game, we should get going now." He stated and hit Deidara´s and Sasori´s heads together.

"Oowww! That hurt you know, yeah!" Deidara whined

"Of course it hurt, you bonehead!" Sasori said

"Are you coming or not?" Itachi asked and walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah, whatever." Deidara and Sasori said at the same time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Itachi, what are you going to do, once we get to her apartment?" Sasori asked

"I will tell her that I´m not leaving before she lets me to help her to get rid of that Kabuto bastard."

"And what if that Kabuto is there right now?" Sasori continued to ask.

"Well, I´ll ask him to leave Hinata alone nicely, and if he doesn´t, I´ll use some force." Itachi stated simply.

"Sounds easy, yeah." Deidara said.

Soon they arrived to Hinata´s apartment complex. As they walked up the stairs, they heard some strange noises, and soon they discovered, where those noises came from.

"_You know what? I think it´s time for me to make you mine." _They heard a man´s voice through the door of Hinata´s apartment. Itachi´s eyes narrowed and he kicked the door open. He watched the scene in front of him. Hinata was pressed against the wall by Kabuto and she had tears in her eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here." Itachi growled at Kabuto, his eyes full of hatred and he looked like he could kill at any minute.

"And who the hell are you?!" Kabuto snarled and let go of Hinata. Itachi just stared at him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Yep, the chapter ends here. No, Deidara and Sasori aren´t gays. They are like brothers and they live in a same apartment. And I think it´s adorable when guys fight playfully. It´s nice to watch when some guys in my class wrestle and call each other by names, but if someone gets into a serious trouble, they´ll help each other. Ah, brotherly love!


	6. What´s going on in here?

**WARNING:** I CAN´T WRITE CORRECTLY! Dammit...

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter six: What´s going on in here?

_Recap_

"_Get the fuck out of here." Itachi growled at Kabuto, his eyes full of hatred and he looked like he could kill at any minute._

"_And who the hell are you?!" Kabuto snarled and let go of Hinata. Itachi just stared at him._

_End of recap_

Hinata was shocked. Never in million years she thought that Itachi would come to her apartment and just when Kabuto was there too. She was relieved, but scared at the same time. What would Kabuto do? She really didn´t want them to start a fight. Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when Itachi started talking.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here. Now." Oh, if looks could kill, Kabuto would have been dead a long time ago.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You barge in here and tell me to leave? Like hell you have rights to do that." Kabuto was mad because of the interruption Itachi made and the fact that Itachi was telling him to leave.

"I have full rights to do that."

"Oh, I get it. You are the one who has been sleeping with that little whore." Kabuto stated and looked at Hinata.

"And these are your clothes, right?" He continued and pointed the clothes on the floor.

"Correct, those are my clothes, but no, I haven´t been sleeping with Hinata." Itachi answered.

"Right, of course you haven´t." Kabuto said mockingly. "Well, what the hell are doing here? Get out, I have some business with my girlfriend." He said and grabbed Hinata from her hair and started pulling her towards her bedroom. Itachi grabbed him from the shoulder.

"Let her go now." Itachi ordered angrily. Kabuto turned around, letting go of Hinata.

"I thought I told you to go away." Kabuto said and pushed Itachi.

"P-Please, d-don´t s-start f-f-fighting!" Hinata pleaded and held Kabuto from his arm.

"You stay out of this, bitch, I´ll deal with you later!" Kabuto yelled, slapping Hinata on her cheek. She yelped in pain as she fell on the cold floor. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. She was sure Itachi thought that she was pathetic and would leave her there alone.

But to her suprise, Itachi grabbed the collar of Kabuto´s shirt and slammed him against the wall.

Sasori and Deidara watched their fighting with shocked expressions.

"Ne, Sasori, do you think we should interfere?" Deidara asked and looked Sasori.

"No, let Itachi to take care of this. But we´ll do something if the girl is going to get hurt." Sasori replied.

"Why?" came a stupid question from Deidara´s mouth.

"Should we just stand here and watch when some crazy faggot beats a girl up?" Deidara thought a moment and yelled.

"Hell no! Nobody hits our friends woman, yeah!" Sasori hit him on the back of his head.

"That hurt! By the way, why didn´t we bring any popcorn? This is getting good." Deidara said and laughed. Sasori shrugged and watched Itachi beating Kabuto.

"Don´t you dare to lay another finger on her." Itachi growled, pressing Kabuto harder against the wall.

"Listen, you bastard, this has nothing to do with you, so get the hell out of here." Kabuto snarled and tried to push Itachi away from him.

"You will not hurt her anymore." Itachi said, glaring daggers at Kabuto.

"Like I said this has nothing to do with you. No leave before I call the cops and tell them to arrest you for attacking me without reason" Kabuto stated calmly and shoved Itachi off.

"Oh, you can try. Hell yeah I have a reason to attack you." Itachi answered and gritted his teeth.

"And what is that?" Kabuto asked.

"You hit her." Itachi said and looked at Hinata, who was still laying on the floor, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"So? She is my girlfriend, I have right to hit her." Kabuto said like it was normal thing.

"Do you fucking realize that you hit a woman? A man has no right to hit a woman!" yelled extremely angry Itachi.

"And who says so?" Kabuto asked

"Common sense, and you clearly have a lack of it." Itachi answered and threw Kabuto against the opposite wall.

"I can do what I want. And besides, a man can hit his woman, if she doesn´t obey him." Kabuto said.

"Women are not our servants, you fucking bastard. You don´t deserve a woman like Hinata."

"No, Hinata doesn´t deserve me. I could get much better woman. But Hinata has her good traits. She does everything I tell her to do. A woman like that is hard to find. And I´m not going to let her slip away." Kabuto said and smirked.

"If she does everything you tell her to, then why do you hit her?! Didn´t you say that a man has a right to hit a woman if she doesn´t obey him?!" yelled frustrated Itachi.

"Only to keep her that way. She must know her place in relationship. Her job is to please me." Kabuto answered, and got a hard punch on his stomach.

"Do you have any idea how you should treat a woman?!"

"Of course. Do you have any idea what happens if you don´t show to the woman who is the boss in the relationship? By hitting her, I can make sure she fears me and stays loyal." Kabuto said, his smirk widening when he saw anger in Itachi´s eyes.

"You... sick bastard. I´ll fucking kill you!" Itachi´s voice was full of venom. Then without thinking he started punching and kicking Kabuto. Kabuto started to fight back with equal fury and strength. Hinata couldn´t take it anymore so she stood up and tried to stop them.

"P-P-Please! D-Don´t f-f-fight!" She said and tried to step between them, but Kabuto pushed Itachi against Hinata so she fell on the ground and both men fell on the top of her.

"Okay, let´s do something." Sasori said quickly and rushed towards his comrade, Deidara right after him. Sasori grabbed Hinata by her hand and tried to help her up. Her legs were still under the two of furiously wrestling men

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Someone yelled from the doorway.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: ... I hate this chapter. Kabuto is such a... Keh, I don´t know what. By the way, I learned something new today. Never annoy a guy who is two times bigger than you and has a short temper. Though it wasn´t actually my fault... If I´m standing on your way, you can ask me to move nicely, you don´t have to threw me against a wall! Geez, I know I deserve to get punched once in a while but still! Its not like I enjoy getting hurt! And why are guys so much stronger than I am?! So unfair. I´m like a fly compared to them.


	7. The end of that Kabuto?

**WARNING!**: I´m too tired to say that again

**Disclaimer: **I. Don´t. Own. Naruto. Got it?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter seven: The end of that Kabuto?

Hyuuga Neji stared the scene in front of him. His cousin was laying on the floor, her legs under two men and two stupid looking guys were helping her up. And Hinata looked like she had been crying. Just what the fuck was going on?

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata stuttered and stared at him. Itachi and Kabuto had stopped fighting when Neji came in.

"Neji-san! Finally someone smart came here! Come on, help me with this bastard." Kabuto stated. Itachi was on the top of him, grabbing his collar and his fist ready to punch him on the face.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Neji asked and looked at Hinata, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I was having some quality time with my girlfriend, and then this bastard came and started beating me without a good reason! I have no idea what the fuck is his problem." Kabuto answered and Itachi´s eyes narrowed.

"_Quality_ time?! Do you mean that beating women is your opinion of quality time?!" Itachi growled and furiously shook Kabuto.

"Hey, what? Beating women? What the hell does that mean?!" asked very confused Neji. He didn´t expect that he would find four men inside Hinata´s apartment. Well, he knew Kabuto might be there. Itachi got up from Kabuto and helped Hinata to stand up.

"_This _is what I mean!" He said and took off Hinata´s shirt. She of course started blushing, because now she only had her bra covering her upper body. Deidara´s and Sasori´s jaws dropped and Neji´s eyes widened when they saw all those nasty bruises covering her arms and upper body.

"Wha- How did she get those?!" Neji yelled angrily, stepping forward towards his cousin, who was looking on the ground with red cheeks. He touched one of her many bruises and she winced in pain, only making Neji more angry.

"It´s all thanks to that bastard overe there." Itachi said and pointed towards Kabuto.

"You mean, HE DID THIS TO HER?!" Neji yelled, scaring Hinata a little bit. Deidara, who had been in satring at Hinata´s bruises, suddenly started screaming and tried to hit Kabuto.

"YOU SICK, PERVERTED BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU TO HIT A GIRL!! PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD GET EXECUTED WITH THE MOST HORRIBLE WAYS!" The blond guy yelled and would probably had killed Kabuto if Sasori wasn´t holding him.

"Geez, man, calm down!!" Sasori yelled and punched Deidara on his head, knocking him out. Neji walked to Kabuto and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

"Answer me, Kabuto. Did you do that to her?!" Neji said with dangerous tone.

"Yes, I did. And I don´t understand what the fuck is the problem with that." Our favorite bastard replied calmly and glared Neji in to his eyes.

"The fucking problem is that Hinata is a girl! And she is my cousin too! Nobody, absolutely nobody hits my cousin!"

"And I thought you would actually understand me." Kabuto blurted and slapped Neji´s hand away from his collar.

"How am I supposed to understand a man who hits a woman?!" snarled the male Hyuuga.

"We are similar. That´s why." Kabuto answered

"No we are not. First of all_ I don´t hit women!_" Neji hissed. Kabuto shrugged and tried to grab Hinata´s arm, but Itachi prevented him to do so.

"You will not touch her ever again."

"Of course I will, she is my fucking girlfriend!" Kabuto replied angrily.

"No she´s not anymore. She dumped you." Itachi stated calmly.

"You can´t decide that for her." The silver haired man said, trying to get closer to Hinata again. Itachi knew Hinata had to say it to him, or else Kabuto would not leave.

"Well, Hinata tell him that you don´t want to be with him anymore." Itachi said gently, looking at Hinata. She turned her eyes towards Kabuto and felt fear, when she saw Kabuto´s eyes. They were clearly sending a message '_Nobody leaves me'. _She gulped and shivered a little bit. Itachi noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder, to encourage her.

"K-Kabuto, I w-wish n-not to s-see y-you a-anymore." She said quietly and lifted her head to look a t his face. Kabuto got mad as hell.

"You... little slut! Fine! I´ll leave for now. But you will hear about me. Meanwhile you can fuck these assholes as much as you want. You can be their little whore, but just wait. I will get my revenge" He threathened and tried again to grab Hinata but Itachi pushed her behind his back.

"Leave. Now. And don´t you dare to bother her ever again." Itachi hissed. Kabuto shot his last death glare towards Hinata´s saviors. As Kabuto walked past by her, with one quick move he grabbed her by her throath and started to choke her. Itachi tried to attack again towards Kabuto, but Neji was faster. He slammed Kabuto´s head on the wall, causing him to let go of Hinata and pushed him out of Hinata´s apartment and down the stairs.

"Next time I will personally rip your balls out and feed them to my dog!" Neji yelled, and slammed the door shut. Hinata was gasping for air and rubbing her throat.. She looked at Neji.

"I-Is h-h-he g-gone?" She whispered

"Don´t worry. He will not hurt you anymore." Neji replied. Hinata felt so relieved. Kabuto was gone. She didn´t have to worry about getting hurt anymore. She collapsed on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Neji wrapped his arms around her shaking body and pressed her head against his chest.

"T-thank y-you, t-thank y-you s-so m-much!" She said between the sobs, clutching Neji´s shirt with her hands.

"Shhh, it´s okay." Neji whispered in to her ear and sighed.

"Hinata, go to sleep. You have been through a lot." Neji told her. Hinata nodded and stood up. Neji supported her body, 'cause her legs were still shaking. When Neji was sure that she was safely in her own bedroom he turned to look at the three men.

"And now, could someone explain me, who are you three and how do you know my cousin?"

"I´m Uchiha Itachi, and that blond haired guy on the floor is my friend Deidara and that other one is Sasori. I met your cousin a while ago and soon after we met I discovered that she had problems with her boyfriend so I decided to help her. But I didn´t remember where she lived so I asked Sasori and Deidara to help me." Itachi explained simply.

"I see. So, what are your itentions with my cousin?" Neji asked and narrowed his eyes, thinking that Itachi might be some kind of crazy rapist or something.

"What makes you think that I have any intentions?"

"Well, why else would you have helped my cousin if you didn´t want anything in return?" Neji asked with a doubting tone.

"This may sound a bit funny, but I consider Hinata as my friend. And I will not just stand and allow my friends to get hurt." Itachi stated calmly and his statement made Sasori to chuckle a little bit, but he was silenced by Itachi´s famous death glare, Neji lifted his eyebrown to that.

"Oh really? Then why is your friend chuckling?" Neji asked again and smirked. This time, Sasori replied.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just remembered something stupid." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, thanks for helping my cousin. I don´t want to even think what could have happened if you didn´t come to help her in time. So, thank you."

"It was nothing." Itachi said and started to leave. Sasori only nodded and threw Deidara over his shoulder and followed Itachi. Neji sighed and rubbed his temple.

"_I still don´t understand everything of this mess... I need to talk to Hinata when she wakes up."_ He thought and decided to take a nap on Hinata´s couch.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Hinata woke up, it was already a morning. First she didn´t remember what had happened yesterday, but as soon as she heard Neji´s voice from the livingroom, she remembered everything. She got up and walked towards Neji.

"Ohayo, Neji-niisan." She said happily and hugged her cousin.

"Ohayo Hinata. Did you sleep well?" He asked and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Hai." She replied happily.

"Hinata I want you to explain me everything about yesterday. " Nej said sternly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It´s kind of long story..." Hinata muttered silently.

"I got nothing but time. And don´t miss any details." Neji said gently. Hinata sighed and turned her head to look in to his eyes.

"Okay, I´ll explain. But I think it´s better if we sit down." Neji chuckeld and sat on the couch, pulling Hinata to sit next to him. She started to tell him everything what had happened between her and Kabuto. Neji listened to her silently, but growled slightly when Hinata told him about the times when Kabuto had hit her, and how he didn´t want to let go of her. After Hinata had finished telling him her story, Neji was quiet a long time before started talking.

"Well, that bastard is now gone. If he ever again bothers you, don´t hesitate to tell me." Hinata smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: This could be the end, you know. But it isn´t. I guess. Or maybe I should end it here? Oh yes, what about the relationship between Itachi and Hinata? Well, let´s say they lived happily ever after. WHAT? You aren´t happy with that?! What´s wrong with happy endings? Well, I say this is the end.

...NO ITS NOT!!In next chapter, Kabuto summons his green alien friends to kidnap Hinata and to rape Itachi and Neji will dye his hair pink 'cause he falls in love with Sakura and Kabuto and Hinata will have a kid who has three heads and... And I need to knock myself out for a while. Can you borrow a hammer?

And Happy Valentine´s day, or something like that! Oh crap, I have to hide myself before my friends hug me to death!


	8. Way to go Itachi

**WARNING:** I´m stupid, I´m stupid, I´m stupid... Does that say enough?

**Dísclaimer:** looks into a mirror sigh THAT JUTSU WILL NEVER WORK! I still don´t look like Masashi Kishimoto... Which means, I don´t own Naruto.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter eight: Way to go Itachi

"By the way, Neji-niisan, why are you here? I thought you were busy with your work in Kyoto." Hinata asked as they ate breakfast.

"Why, can´t I come to see my cousin for once in a while? Do you want me to leave?" Neji smirked

"N-No! I didn´t mean that!" Hinata exclaimed and Neji chuckled at her reaction.

"Actually I had some business here in Tokyo. And I thought I could come to see you too, when I am here."

"Oh. So, when are you leaving?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow, already?" Hinata asked

"Yeah. You could come to visit me and Tenten sometime." Neji answered

"O-Oh, you mean your girlfriend?" Hinata said and smiled when she saw a small blush on Neji´s cheeks. He cleared his throat and said.

"She said, she wants to meet you."

"I want to meet her too. According to your words, she seems nice."

"She is." Neji muttered under his breath and luckily Hinata didn´t hear that.

" Well, I have to go now, I have a meeting with one guy from the work. I´ll see you later." Neji said and grabbed his car keys.

"Bye Neji-niisan."

"_Maybe I should call to Itachi-san and tell him how grateful I am"_ Hinata thought and a small blush formed on her cheeks. She stared at her cell phone for a while and took a deep breath before dialing Itachi´s number.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi groaned and rubbed his temples. Why were those meetings always so boring? Everyone were just talking about something... stupid.

"_Nobody will notice if I just sneak out of here..." _He thought and got up from his chair and walked out. As he got out, his cell phone rang.

"_Who the hell..?"_ He thought and almost threw his phone against the wall, but decided to answer.

"Moshi moshi" He said lazily.

"_H-Hello Itachi-san"_ Said a soft voice and Itachi´s face lit up when he realized who was the owner of that sweet voice.

"Hinata-san! What a nice suprise! How are you?" He asked happily.

"_A-Ano, I´m f-fine thanks. I called because I wanted t-to say thank you for h-helping me. So is there anything I could do for y-you?" _Itachi smirked when she said that. This could be his chnace to get closer to her.

"Well... There is one thing you could do..." He started

"_W-What is it?"_

"I want you to come to a dinner with me." He said and grinned.

"_A d-dinner?"_ Hinata stuttered. She really didn´t expect that.

"Yes. I´ll come to pick you up at 7 pm. Okay?" He asked

"_Y-yeah, sure. I-I will see you then" _Hinata said and hung up. Itachi smirked and walked back to the meeting room. He couldn´t wait to meet Hinata again. He had a feeling that this could become something more than just a friendship.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata was nervous. Sure she was happy that she would see Itachi again, but still. What if he thought her as a stupidweakling? Or what if she´d embarras herself?

She played with her hair as she waited Itachi to come and jumped when she heard the door bell rang. She slowly walked to the door and opened it, revealing the smirking Itachi.

"Hi." He said and gave her a bunch of white lilies.

"H-Hello Itachi-san." Hinata said and accepted the flowers. She blushed when she looked at Itachi. She never in a million years thought that such a handsome man would take her to a dinner.

"Thank y-you, these a-are beautiful." She said and inhaled the fragrance of the flowers.

"You´re welcome." '_I bet you smell better than those lilies.'_ He thought silently and eyed her. She was wearing a white dress which came down to her knees and it had long and loose sleeves. To Itachi, she looked like a fairy. Hinata invited him in and put the lilies on water.

Like a predator Itachi watched her every move and admired her innocent beauty. She was so small and delicate, like you could break her just by touching her. He couldn´t help but wonder, how someone like Kabuto had been able to get a woman like Hinata in the first place? But it didn´t matter anymore, Kabuto was gone and now Itachi had his chance with Hinata. And he wasn´t going to waste that chance.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata waved her hand in front of his eyes. She was smiling at him.

"Y-You spaced out." She said shyly.

"Oh, right. Well, let´s get going, shall we?" Itachi smirked and offered his hand to Hinata. He led her to his car and opened the door for her. He wanted to show her that not every man was a bastard like Kabuto and there was gentlemen. And Itachi was definitely on of the gentlemen.

"S-So, where are we going?" Hinata asked as Itachi started driving.

"To my favorite restaurant." Was all Itachi said and he gave her a sly smirk which made Hinata blush. Itachi liked to tease her and to make her blush like that.

Soon they arrived to a small restaurant near the end of the town.

"Ah, Uchiha-san! Long time no see!" The owner of that restaurant greeted them.

"It has indeed been a while." Itachi replied calmly and helped Hinata out of her jacket.

"My, my, what a lovely lady you have with you! A table for two, I guess?" The owner said and didn´t wait for an answer. He led them to their table and send a waitress to get their orders. They ordered their food and as they waited, Itachi started a conversation.

"So, do you like this restaurant?"

"Y-Yes. I´ve never been here before, but this place seems nice." Hinata answered and looked around her. There was only few couples and the atmosphere was romantic. Their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence before Itachi broke it.

"Do you like nature?" He asked suddenly.

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Hinata was a bit confused.

"Well, would you like to go camping with me?"

"C-Camping?" Asked very suprised Hinata.

"Yeah, camping."

"A-Ano, why? I m-mean..." Hinata stuttered

"I would like to get to known to you better. And since you like nature, I thought it would be a good idea to go camping. So what do you think?" Itachi explained. Hinata thought about his idea.

"Y-Yes, why not." She answered and gave him a small smile. Itachi´s smirked and place his hand on the top of Hinata´s, making her blush as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Great! How about next weekend?"

"S-Sure." Hinata replied and tried to control her blushing.

"Be ready at 9.00 am." Hinata nodded shyly. Itachi was satisfied to himself. A whole weekend with Hinata somewhere where nobody could disturb them. Everything would be just perfect.

Itachi paid their meals and took Hinata back to her apartment.

"I´ll see you at next weekend." Itachi said and Hinata nodded. Before Hinata could get out if his car, Itachi leaned closer and kissed her on her cheek and whispered 'good night' to her ear. Hinata blushed madly, and didn´t look at him when she said good night.

Itachi watched her as she walked away. Maybe he was doing his moves too fast, but he wasn´t going to wait and allow some other guy to snatch her away from him. But still he had to be careful or else he might scare Hinata.

Itachi knew that if it was up to him, they would spend a lot of time together in the near future. He already knew what he would do after their camping weekend.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: So, in the next few chapters Itachi will try to seduce Hinata, if I may say that. And if you thought Kabuto was gone already, then think again. He won´t give up so easily. Hey, could anyone tell me how do I get lipstick off my face? I´ve washed my face (and arms) almost five times already but my forehead and neck are still red! Seriously, how am I supposed to get that stuff off? I know nothing about make up. (Except that perfume tastes bad) Stupid school traditions...


	9. What is this feeling?

**WARNING:** ...Read the previous chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter nine: What is this feeling?

Hinata was excited. Actually she was so excited that she almost forgot her shyness. It had been a while since she last time spent a night in the woods. She had always loved nature with passion, ever since her grandfather had taken her to watch fox puppies near his farm. She had only been three years old, but she still clearly remembered that day.

That´s why Hinata was happy when Itachi suggested camping.

She had almost everything packed. She didn´t need much stuff, though. The only things she needed were a camera, binoculars, a water bottle, a flashlight, a small first aid kit, a little bit of food, sleeping bag and warm clothes. And good shoes, of course. Wandering would be impossible with high heels.

Hinata was wearing navy blue jeans and baby blue sweater and her hair was on a ponytail. She putting her shoes when the door bell rang. She thought it was Itachi, but behind the door was her ex-boyfriend, Kabuto.

"K-Kabuto..." She whispered and backed away few steps.

"Shh, don´t be afraid Hinata. I came to apologize." Kabuto said and stepped inside. Hinata was even more shocked when he said that. Hinata just stared at him in disbelief.

"I admit that I acted like a complete bastard towards you. I don´t know what came over me..." Kabuto tried to step closer, but he only scared Hinata even more so she took a step back again. Kabuto sighed and continued.

"I know you must be scared of me right now, but... I´m really sorry. Please forgive me, Hinata! I don´t think I can live with myself if I know that you won´t forgive me!" Kabuto pleaded quietly and reached towards Hinata. This time, she allowed him to touch her cheek, but she kept her eyes on the ground. If she had lifted her eyes to look at him, she would have seen him smirking. He knew Hinata would forgive him and he was right.

"It´s... it´s okay. I f-forgive y-you." Kabuto smirked more as he heard that.

"So... could we give an another try?" He asked and waited for her to say yes. He was so sure that she would come back to him, if he just said he was sorry. He knew Hinata was easy to manipulate. Hinata was quiet for a while. Could she really give him an another chance? He acted so sweetly when they started dating.

Kabuto´s face was priceless when Hinata answered to his question.

"N-No. I-I´m sorry, b-but I c-can´t d-do t-that." Hinata said quietly and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn´t dare to look at Kabuto. Oh boy, Kabuto was pissed. His plan didn´t work like he had waited. He didn´t say a word as he turned around and left. She lifted her head up when she heard the door shut.

Hinata leaned against the wall and slid on the floor. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart. She had really thought about giving him another chance but then she remembered all those times when he had hurt her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi was about to step out if his car when he saw a familiar silver haired guy exiting Hinata´s apartment complex. And he looked very pissed off.

"_What the hell is Kabuto doing here?"_ Itachi thought suspiciously and then worry filled his mind.

"_Oh no... Hinata!"_ He quickly got out of his car and rushed inside the building.

"_That bastard is so dead if he did something to her!" _He thought as he ran up the stairs. He knocked on Hinata´s door and waited impatiently her to answer. As she unlocked the door, Itachi swung it open, waiting to see Hinata all beaten up.

"Itachi-san!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

"Hinata, are you okay? What did that bastard want? Did he hurt you?" Itachi asked and grabbed her by her shoulders and examined her, but he didn´t find anything which would have showed something about her getting hurt physically.

"A-Ano, I´m fine. K-Kabuto came here to apologize." Hinata answered and smiled a little bit.

"He came to... apologize?" Itachi asked. Like hell he would believe that Kabuto would apologize.

"Y-Yes. And I accepted his apology." Now Itachi was stunned. But he hid his feelings, and wondered why would Hinata accept Kabuto´s apology? But then again, Hinata was Hinata. She was way too nice to hold any grudges, so Itachi didn´t pry anymore and just nodded and released his grip from Hinata´s shoulders.

"So, are you ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied and grabbed her backbag, heading towards the door, Itachi close behind her.

"_You might have forgiven him, but that doesn´t mean I should trust him. Once a bastard, always a bastard."_ Itachi thought and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_I have this feeling he might try something. I´m sure he expected Hinata to come back to him, that´s why he looked so pissed when Hinata said no. And I don´t believe he would give up that easily."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata smiled happily as she got out of Itachi´s car. They were far away from cities and other people. Everything was so calm and peaceful. There was few clouds on the sky and it looked like it would rain later, but Hinata didn´t care. Rain was good thing. After the rain, everything felt so clean. Hinata breathed deeply the fresh air surrounding her. She turned around to look at Itachi.

"Thanks f-for bringing m-me here." She said and smiled at him.

"Anything for you." Itachi said and watched how happy Hinata was. She truly loved the nature. Her eyes were shining and she had a gentle smile on her lips. He put his backpack on his back and gave Hinata her own bag. Then they started walking towards the forest, following a small path.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had been walking for three and half hours already and Hinata didn´t seem tired at all. Itachi watched her back as she walked in front of him. They were climbing on a quite steep and rocky hill.

"_We should find a good place to stay night."_ Itachi thought, but was interrupted when he heard Hinata gasp. His head shot up and he saw Hinata falling backwards. Her leg had slipped when she stepped on a small rock. Quickly Itachi caught her in his arms. He had to use all his strength to stay in balance and not to fall down himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked and looked the blushing girl in his arms.

"Y-Yeah. Thank y-you." She said and Itachi helped her back to her feet.

"We should try to find a proper place to put our tent." Itachi stated and looked around. Hinata nodded and they kept walking for half an hour before they found nice clearing in the woods.

"Let´s stay here the night." Itachi said and put his bag on the ground.

"I´ll go to get some firewood, could you put up the tent?"

"Ah, y-yeah." They both went to do their jobs and when Itachi came back, Hinata was already done and was now examinating their surroundings. Itachi made a fire. It was already quite dark.

They sat around the fire and talked about random things. But for some reason, Hinata was confused. When she was with Itachi, she had a strange feeling. She didn´t know was that feeling good or bad, but she was sure she had felt it before. It was something she had felt when she was still with Kabuto.

She shivered when she thought about him and Itachi noticed this.

"Are you cold?" He asked and looked at her.

"A little b-bit." Hinata answered and rubbed her arms. She jumped when Itachi moved to sit behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata blushed madly, but started soon relaxing and she leaned against his warm chest.

"Better?" He whispered in to her ear. Hinata didn´t trust her voice so she only nodded.

"_I could get used to this."_ Itachi thought as he held her in his protective embrace. He breathed deeply, enjoying her unique scent. They both looked up to the night sky, seeing few stars watching them. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. It felt good to be in someones arms, especially Itachi´s, but she still couldn´t help but feel that strange feeling. She decided to ignore it and think about it later.

Itachi wasn´t sure why he felt so attracted to Hinata. Something in her made Itachi feel complete. And Itachi liked that feeling.

"_Hinata is so much different than other girls. And she is compelete opposite of Kin. She was selfish and was only interested in money and what she could get with that. I don´t even remember what I saw in her. But it doesn´t matter anymore." _Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Hinata leaning her head against his shoulder. He glanced at her and noticed she was almost asleep.

"Hinata?" He asked, but she didn´t respond, only snuggled closer to him. He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel." He whispered and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the tent. Carefully he removed her shoes and put her on her sleeping bag. He was about to go to sleep too, but then he noticed that Hinata shivered again. He scooted closer and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"_I hope we will sleep like this after this night, too." _Itachi thought and closed his eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I would go camping too if it weren´t so damn cold outside. Oh, nature... One of the most important things in my life. Besides music. Like one extremely smart guy said, music saves lives, you know. It saved mine.

"_Nothing´s what it seems to be_

_I´m a replica, I´m a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I´m not myself, I´m a replica of me..."_

Three hoorays for Sonata Arctica, one of my saviors!


	10. Fear

**WARNING:** Although I have been studying English almost nine years, it doesn´t mean I´m good at it.

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter ten: Fear

Itachi woke up when he felt something warm and soft moving against his chest and arms. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled as he noticed Hinata was still sleeping in his arms, but now she was facing him. Itachi couldn´t resist so he kissed her on the top of her nose. Hinata moved closer to his warm chest and sighed. Itachi carefully slid his arms away from her waist and sneaked out of the tent.

It was a bit chilly. The grass was a bit wet and the sun made it look like there was thousands of little diamonds on the ground.

Itachi decided to go for a small walk so he wouldn´t disturb Hinata while she slept and he wanted to get some fresh air.

He didn´t have to walk far before he noticed something interesting. He quickly and quietly turned around and walked back to the tent to wake up Hinata. He was sure she would love to see what he had just seen.

He gently shook Hinata, but she didn´t even stir.

"Hinata, wake up. You don´t want to miss this." He said to her ear and shook her a bit harder. Hinata mumbled something in her sleep but she didn´t wake up. Itachi sighed, but then he thought about something. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, you don´t leave me any another option..." He whispered and leaned closer to Hinata´s lips.

"This is your last warning. Wake up." He said, but Hinata just laid there so Itachi pressed his lips on hers. He licked her lips and slowly Hinata started to respond his kiss, still sleeping. When Itachi tried to push his tongue inside of her mouth, Hinata opened her eyes and squealed when she realized what she was doing. Itachi looked at her and grinned.

"I thought you would never wake up." He said and grabbed her hand.

"Come, I want to show you something. Oh, and take your camera."

"W-What? Why?" Asked stunned Hinata. She was still a bit confused what had happened.

"Take your camera." Itachi said again and Hinata obeyed.

"W-Where are we-" Hinata started but Itachi silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.

"Shh, we have to be quiet so we don´t scare them." He whispered. They walked in silence.

"_What is he going to show me?"_ Hinata wondered and didn´t notice that Itachi had stopped walking so she bumped against his back. Itachi kneeled on the ground and pulled Hinata with him.

"I-Itachi? What-" Hinata tried to ask but Itachi interrupted her.

"Shh. Look." He said gently and pointed towards a small stream. Hinata turned her head and gasped. Two deers were drinking water from the stream.

"Wow..." Was all Hinata was able to say. She grabbed her camera and took few pictures of those gorgeous animals.

"Beautiful, aren´t they?" Itachi whispered.

"Yes..." Hinata whispered back. Oh, how she wished she could go and touch one of those beautiful creatures. But she knew they would run away. Animals were scared of humans, even if you weren´t going to hurt them. Hinata was so deeply in her own thoughts that she didn´t even notice that Itachi was staring at her instead of those deers.

"_My feelings are getting stronger and stronger. But I should not do my moves too quickly. After all, she just broke up with Kabuto."_ Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He cursed in his mind, because the deers ran away immediately as they heard the ringing tone of his phone. Hinata jumped a bit too.

"What?" Itachi said quite angrily to his phone.

"_Boss? Are you busy right now?"_ One of Itachi´s employees asked.

"If you want to put it mildly." Itachi growled and started walking back to the camp. "What do you want?"

"_Well, we have a small problem..."_

"Can´t anyone else take care of that?" Itachi interrupted. This wasn´t part of his plan. He wanted to spend nice and relaxing weekend with Hinata, without any disturbances.

"_Actually, no. You are the only one-"_

"Fine, fine I´ll come. Give me couple of hours and I´ll be there." Itachi said impatiently.

Hinata watched Itachi talking to his cell phone and couldn´t help but feel that same feeling like last night. Something in Itachi´s behavior made Hinata feel uncomfortable. And it was even more frustrating when she didn´t now what the feeling was.

"_Maybe it´s only my imagination."_ She thought and looked at Itachi. He looked mad for some reason.

"A-Ano, is everything okay?" She asked timidly. Itachi sighed and turned around to look at her.

"No. I´m sorry but we have to leave. One guy from my work called and said they need my help." Hinata looked slightly disappointed but gave him a small smile.

"S-Should we start packing then?"

"I´m sorry I ruined everything. I´ll make it up for you." Itachi said apolectically.

"No, y-you didn´t ruin anything. I h-had fun with you." Hinata said and started packing their things.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As they were driving, Itachi´s phone rang again.

"What now?" He asked.

"_Boss, when are you here? The situation is quite bad.."_

"I told you, I´m coming."

"_But I´m not sure if I can.."_

"Shut up! I´m coming okay?" Said now very pissed off Itachi. Was he the only one who knew how to handle diffucult situations.

Hinata watched quietly as Itachi kept quarreling with his employee about something. Itachi looked like he could kill someone, and it only made Hinata feel even more uncomfortable.

"_What is this feeling? And why do I feel like this when I´m around Itachi?" _As Itachi raised his voice Hinata realized what she felt.

"_No, it can´t be... But what if..?" _She turned her head slightly so she could see Itachi´s face. Her eyes widened in horror.

"_He... He is just like him!"_ Hinata thought and turned her head to look out of the window. Her hands started sweating and her mouth went dry.

"I don´t care how you do it, just try to keep things in order, okay?" Itachi said before he hung up and threw his cell phone over his shoulder to the backseat.

"Sorry about that. We have some problems in my work." Itachi explained.

"I-It´s o-okay." Hinata stuttered and tried to hide her fear, but Itachi still noticed that she had tensed up.

"Are you okay?" He asked and looked at her. Hinata jumped a bit.

"Y-Yes! I´m j-just a bit tired, t-that´s all." She said quickly. Maybe too quickly. But Itachi didn´t ask any more questions.

As soon as Itachi stopped his car, Hinata got out and grabbed her bag and said quickly 'good bye', leaving very confused Itachi behind. He didn´t have even time to say good bye before Hinata was already gone.

"_I´ll call her tomorrow." _He thought and drove away. Right now he had something else to do.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Hinata got inside her apartment she locked the door. Panting she leaned her back against it. She allowed herself to slid down on the floor. She was trembling in fear.

"_Itachi... He... He is acting just like Kabuto!"_

And that was true. Kabuto had been as kind and gentle in the beginning as Itachi. And when Itachi had been 'talking' to his employee, she saw the same fury in his eyes as she had seen in Kabuto´s.

Hinata was sure Itachi would turn out to be as violent as Kabuto. And she would be the one who´d got hurt. And Hinata didn´t want that to happen.

"_I have to stay away from him."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: This. Chapter. Sucked. -hits head on the table- Argh, this whole thing is so confusing! I´m confused... And I bet you are confused too... -sigh- I hate this.


	11. Just a misunderstanding

**WARNING:** IM AN IDIOT!

**Disclaimer:** IM AN IDIOT! In other words I don´t own Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Release me from pain**

Chapter eleven: Just a misunderstanding

Two weeks. It had been two whole weeks since Itachi last time saw Hinata. He had been extremely busy with his work and it was slowly driving him crazy. The fact that he hadn´t even heard Hinata´s voice was making him even more crazy. He had tried to call her, many times actually, but for some reason she never answered.

"_That´s it. I have to see her."_ Itachi decided and dialed her number. He was going to ask if she was at home so he could pay a visit.

"_Come on, answer..."_ Itachi thought and started to get impatient. He cursed when she didn´t answer.

"_I´ll just go and check if she is at home."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi knocked once. Then he knocked again. And again. He was about to knock the fourth time, but then he heard Hinata´s voice from her apartment.

"_I´m coming! Just a sec!"_

"_Now this is going somewhere." _Itachi thought as Hinata opened the door. Itachi got confused when Hinata gasped as she saw him and in her eyes he saw... fear? And did she just take a step back?

"I-I-Itachi-san! W-What a-a-are y-y-ou d-doing h-here?" Why was she so nervous? And why did she stutter so much?

"I wanted to see you. Why didn´t you answer when I called to you?" Itachi asked and noticed that Hinata was shaking a little bit. What the hell was going on? Why was she acting like this?

"I.. A-Ano..." She didn´t know what to say. What if Itachi got mad and would hit her? She started shaking even more. Itachi noticed this and stepped closer, attempting to touch her. He frowned when she took another step back.

"Hinata, what´s wrong?" He asked gently. Hinata didn´t look at him when she answered.

"W-Well... I-I..." She whispered. Itachi waited for her to continue but when she didn´t he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you... afraid of me?" He asked and was shocked when Hinata gave a small nod, her eyes still looking on the ground.

"Why?" He questioned. Had he done something to scare her? If so, then what?

"B-Because..." Hinata gulped and took a deep breathe. Oh no, could she tell him that he was acting like Kabuto? Hinata knew she had to, there was no other way to get out of that situation. And it was her own fault. She had been stupid enough to trust Itachi.

"Because?" Itachi asked, waiting impatiently for an explanation.

"B-Because y-you a-are a-acting j-j-just l-like K-K-Kabuto!" She whispered and then she collapsed on her knees, sobbing silently. She buried her face in her hands, waiting for Itachi to say or do something. Now Itachi was confused. Was she crazy? He hadn´t done anything to harm her!

"Hinata what do you mean?" He asked and walked to her. He kneeled on the floor and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I-In t-the b-beginning, w-when w-we, K-Kabuto and I, s-started d-dating, h-he w-was j-just as n-nice as y-you..." She whispered so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear, but Itachi was still able to catch every word.

"_Does she think that I will turn to be same kind of monster as Kabuto?! That bastard... He made much more damage than I thougth... He almost compeletely destroyed her trust to other men."_ Itachi thought angrily. Then he pulled the shaking woman in his arms, embracin her tightly. Hinata tensed up for a moment.

"Do you think I would hit you?" He asked and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. He felt her nod her head again, making Itachi to tighten his arms around Hinata´s small body. He didn´t want her to be afraid of him. He wanted that she´d feel safe when she was with him.

Itachi pulled away a little and lifted Hinata´s chin with his hand. He looked deeply into her eyes which were full of tears. He had to play his cards right, so he wouldn´t upset Hinata even more.

"Hinata. I promise you that I will never hit you. I would never hit you, no matter what. Why do you think I helped you to get rid of Kabuto?" Itachi said and wiped Hinata´s wet cheeks with his thumb. Now Hinata´s eyes showed relief and a bit of shame. She looked away from him and whispered.

"I´m s-sorry... I d-don´t k-know w-why-" Hinata started to apologize for her stupid actions, but Itachi silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"It´s okay. You had all rights to be scared. But I promise you that I won´t let anyone to hurt you." He embraced Hinata again and allowed her to cry against his shoulder.

Hinata had never been so relieved as she was now. It was like a huge weight just disappeared from her shoulders. She had been scared as hell, when Itachi appeared to her doorstep. She thought he would be mad at her because she hadn´t answered to his phone calls.

But no she felt safe, in his warm embrace. She knew she could trust him and he was nothing like Kabuto. Hinata had been extremely stupid when she even thought about that.

Itachi noticed that Hinata had stopped crying already. He stood up, pulling Hinata with him.

"What would you like to do? I haven´t spent time with you in two weeks and I think now is the time to take back that time we lost." Itachi said smirking. Hinata giggled a bit.

"C-Could we maybe s-stay here? B-Before you c-came, I was s-starting to cook dinner..." Hinata answered shyly.

"Dinner sounds great. And now when you´ll make it, I bet it will be fantastic." Itachi said and kissed Hinata´s cheek, making her blush. Hinata led Itachi to her kitchen and he sat on the chair, his eyes never leaving Hinata.

Hinata´s every move was so graceful and as she worked she had a small smile on her lips. Itachi frowned sligtly when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Hinata thought out loud and was about to go to open the door, but Itachi was faster than her.

"I´ll go" He said and walked to the door. He frowned even more when he saw a black haired man with thick eyebrowns standing behind the door.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely. He didn´t like the idea that some other man was trying to get in Hinata´s apartment.

"Let me introduce myself, sir! I´m Rock Lee, and I´m here to meet the lovely cousin of Hyuuga Neji!" The man said and put his thumbs up, grinning like a maniac. Itachi stared at him like he was crazy or something.

"Lee-san! What brings you here?" Said Hinata, who was standing now next to Itachi.

"_She didn´t stutter. Which means, this guy must be very close to her."_ Itachi thought and felt slightly jealous, but he hide his feelings.

"Hinata-san! Your youthful beauty is always a sight for a sore eye!" Lee exclaimed and bowed to Hinata, making her giggle.

"_Just who the hell does he think he is?!" _Itachi thought, his eyebrown twitching.

"I´m here to bring you this!" Lee continued and handed Hinata a bunch of some papers.

"Neji-san asked me to give these to you. He want´s you to keep them, until he comes to visit you or you go to Kyoto!" Lee continued, still grinning like an idiot.

"Oh! I see. Well, thank you." Hinata said and smiled at Lee, making Itachi want to slam the door against Lee´s face.

"Yosh! My job here is done! I´ll say good bye to you now, mylady!" Lee said and ran down the stairs, not giving Hinata a chance to say bye.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked, forcing himself not to sound angry or jealous.

"Oh, he was Lee, one of Neji-niisan´s friends." Hinata said and walked back to the kitchen. Itachi followed close behind, scolding himself silently for getting jealous so easily.

"_Of course she can have male friends. I just have to make sure that they won´t get too close to her." _Itachi thought and sat back on his original place. But there was something good at Lee´s visit. Now Itachi was sure how he felt towards Hinata.

"_I have to confess my feelings to her soon. And I want to make it special."_ He thought and started thinking different ways how to tell her. He wanted it to be something that she wouldn´t forget easily. He thought for a moment until he realized how he would do it.

"_I guess it´ll be a bit childish, but it´s not something usual."_ He smirked as he thought how Hinata would look like when he would tell it to her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	12. Confession and trouble

**Warning: **I can´t write

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Release me from pain**

Chapter twelve: Confession and trouble

Itachi smirked at Hinata´s face when he told her that they were going to amusement park. Yes, the great Uchiha Itachi was going to confess his feelings in amusement park. Itachi looked Hinata and to his joy she looked extremely happy.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Itachi asked and paid their tickets.

"Y-You can decide." Hinata answered shyly. Itachi smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He was leading her towards a huge rollercoaster. Hinata gasped when she saw how huge it actually was. Itachi noticed Hinata´s discomfort.

"What´s the matter?" He asked

"A-Ano... I´m scared of heights..." Hinata whispered quietly, looking away from Itachi. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"There is no need to be afraid, Hinata." Itachi said. Hinata nodded her head as they sat on the front seats. But still Hinata couldn´t but help getting nervous. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, when they started moving.

"_Oh dear, I´m going to die..."_ She thought. Her hands were getting sweaty as she gribbed tightly on Itachi´s hand.

"Open your eyes." Itachi said and looked at her with amused smirk.

"N-No! I-I can´t!" Hinata replied. Itachi leaned closer and kissed her cheek, trying to encourage her to open her eyes. Hinata slowly let her eyes open, but she closed them immediately as they started moving with incredible fast speed. Hinata screamed when they went upside down, making Itachi to chuckle. Hinata buried her face in to her hands, hoping that the ride would be over soon.

Finally they stopped and Hinata was able to open her eyes.

"It wasn´t that bad, was it?" Itachi asked and put his hand on Hinata´s waist to support her. She was a bit dizzy because of the ride.

"I-It was horrible!" Hinata answered and rubbed her forehead, making Itachi laugh a little.

"Come on. Let´s go to the Haunted House next." Itachi said

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They had spent a whole day in the amusement park and the sun was setting. Itachi had won a stuffed weasel which he gave to Hinata.

"I-I had really fun today." Hinata said and smiled to Itachi.

"The best part is still ahead." Itachi said with smirk. Hinata looked confused so Itachi took her small hand in his bigger one and started to lead her towards world wheel. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face Hinata. He took a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"I-Itachi?" Asked confused Hinata when he tied the cloth over her eyes.

"I have a suprise for you." Itachi said and helped Hinata to sit down. She clutched his hand nervously. They started slowly moving higher and higher. When Itachi thought they were high enough he removed the blindfold. Hinata looked around her and gasped. The sun was setting and the whole Tokyo glowed in its orange light.

"W-Wow... It´s... It´s so beautiful.." She said.

"Yes you are." Itachi said, making Hinata blush deeply. Itachi put his hand over hers and with other hand lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes.

"Hinata... I have to tell you something." He said with a serious expression.

"Yes?"

"I know this might be a bit sudden, but during that time we have spent together I have developed certain feelings towards you..." Itachi paused before continuing, watching carefully how Hinata might react.

"Hinata... I think I´m in love with you." As Hinata heard his words she immediately blushed. For a moment she doubted her ears.

"W-What?" She whispered, trying desperately not to faint.

"You heard me. I´m in love with you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Itachi asked and rubbed her cheek. He didn´t expect Hinata to faint.

"_Well, it could have been worse..."_ Itachi thought and chuckled at the woman in his arms.

"_I guess I have to wait until she wakes up."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Hinata woke up she noticed that she wasn´t in her apartment. She was laying on someone´s couch in a strange livingroom.

"Ah, you are awake." Hinata turned around and saw Itachi on the doorway.

"A-Ano, what happened?" Hinata asked and looked awy from him, with tint of pink on her cheeks. Itachi sat down next to her.

"Well, I confessed my love to you and asked you to be my girlfriend and then you fainted." Itachi said and Hinata blushed more, making Itachi to smirk.

"So, what´s your answer?"

"A-Ano..." Hinata started, but stopped. She had some strong feelings towards Itachi, and it would be nice to be his girlfriend... So why not? Itachi waited patiently her answer.

"Y-Yes..." She finally whispered. She didn´t dare to look at Itachi, not before he lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers. Hinata felt like fainting again. Itachi put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They broke the kiss when they needed air.

"A-Ano, I think I should go home.." Hinata whispered shyly, still blushing.

"Do you want to get away from me?" Itachi said and smirked playfully.

"N-No! I just.." She was cut off when Itachi pecked her on her lips.

"I was only kidding." He said and stood up pulling Hinata with him.

"Let´s go." He said and offered his hand to Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A week went quickly. Hinata and Itachi spent most of their time together, doing what couples usually do.

"Are you ready to go?" Itachi asked and grabbed Hinata´s bag. She was going to Kyoto to visit Neji. Itachi had promised to take her to the railway station.

"Yes." Hinata answered and gave him a small smile.

Itachi was going to wait with her until the rain would come, but his cell phone rang and he was again needed at his work.

"Sorry, but I have to go now." He said apolectigally and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Call me when you come back, okay?" He asked and embraced her.

"I will. Thank´s for driving me here." Hinata answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi hated the idea of her being away the whole weekend, but it couldn´t be helped. He had no rights to stop her from visiting her family.

"No problem. Take care." Itachi said and let go of her. Hinata waved to him as he disappeared in to the crowd. Unfortunately, Hinata didn´t notice a familiar man standing behind her.

"Hello there Hinata." A low voice said. Hinata gasped and turned quickly around, but she didn´t have time to react before she was pulled in to a car and someone placed something soft and wet against her mouth and nose. She blacked out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi groaned as his cell phone rang again. Whole day had been so damn busy he thought he would go crazy at any minute.

"What?" He asked and rubbed his forehead.

"_Is this Uchiha Itachi?" _A male voice asked.

"Yeah. How can I help you?"

"_I just wanted to ask do you have any idea where my cousin might me?"_ Itachi froze.

"Are you Hyuuga Neji?" He asked and looked at his clock.

"_Yes. Now answer to my question."_

"She should be there by now." Itachi answered.

"_No, she is not. And she doesn´t answer to her cell phone. That´s why I called to you. Hinata said to me that you two are very close to each other."_ Itachi got worried. She didn´t answer to her phone? He had a bad feeling about this.

"Something has happened to her..." Itachi muttered.

"_What did you say?"_ Neji asked.

"I´ll try to find out where she is. Please call me if you hear anything about her." Itachi said and hung up.

"_Damn."_ He thought and rushed to look for Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

AN: Confusing? Yeah. By the way there will be a small time skip in the one of future chapters.. You know, a baby can´t be born in a few weeks. ...I think I said too much...

Dog: WOOF!

Me: Yeah... Woof.. WHAT?! A DOG? Where the hell did it come from?

Anna: It´s our neighbor´s dog. I´m taking care of it today. Huh? Are you listening to me?

Me: -Obviously not listening- Cute doggy, good doggy! -hugs the dog- would you like to go to play? I thought so! -runs away with the dog-

Anna: -sweatdrops- What did I do to get a big sister like her?


	13. My friends are idiots

**WARNING: **I have no reason to say it again

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter thirteen: My friends are idiots

Itachi drove like a madman down the street, having only one thought in his head: Find Hinata, and quickly. Itachi was sure that Kabuto had something to do with her disappearance. Now Itachi only had to find out where he lived so he could kick his ass, again. That´s why he was driving to Deidara´s and Sasori´s apartment.

Itachi rushed up the stairs, taking three steps at time. He knocked the door, but when he didn´t get an answer, he started banging the door.

"_Where the hell are those idiots when they are needed the most?"_ He thought and tried to think what he should do next. He was about to leave when he heard Deidara´s voice behind the door.

"We are not at home, so don´t break our door, yeah!" Itachi turned back to the door as his eyebrtown twitched.

"Shut up you idiot!" Came Sasori´s voice and then it sounded like something just got hit. Then Sasori said again "Like my friend said, we are not at home."

"Stop this shit and let me in." Itachi said coldly and tried to open the door.

"Password?" Asked Deidara and peeked from the slot for mailing.

"Fuck off, Deidara, I don´t have time for this shit." Itachi growled and kicked the wall next to the door.

"Fine, fine. Geez what the hell is your problem, yeah?" Deidara asked and opened the door, letting Itachi to come in, but he just stared at him.

"Why in hell do you have paint on your face and torso? And why do you have feathers on your head?" Itachi asked and moved his eyes to Sasori, who was wearing a cowboy hat.

"We saw an awesome western movie! There was this gorgeous lady who worked in a saloon and then this evil Indian came and kidnapped her and then this brave cowboy..." Deidara started talking non-stop until Itachi cut him off.

"Enough! But that doesn´t answer why didn´t you let me in when I knocked?" Asked now extremely annoyed Itachi.

"It´s the time of the month when the landlord comes to make us to pay the rent. We were hiding, yeah." Deidara explained.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"Stupid question yeah! He came to save his princess!" Deidara exclaimed and ran to the kitchen. Itachi just ignored his words.

"I want you to find me an address of a guy named Yakushi Kabuto." Itachi said and walked to inside of their apartment.

"Why?" Sasori asked and removed his hat.

"Because Hinata is gone and I´m sure that he has something to do with that." Itachi answered. He raised his eyebrown when Sasori started laughing.

"I can tell you, Kabuto has nothing to do with this." Sasori said between his laughs. Now Itachi started to get really pissed.

"And how do you know that?" He asked with a cold tone.

"Oi Deidara! Bring her here!" Sasori yelled and walked to their kitchen. Now Itachi was confused, but he didn´t show that. Soon Deidara came back, carrying sleeping Hinata in his arms. Itachi´s eyes widened slightly.

"What the hell..? You better start explaining." He glared at Deidara and took Hinata from his arms.

"I already told you, yeah! We saw that western and there was this beautiful lady who got kidnapped by that Indian and so."

"So you just knocked her out and kidnapped her?"

"Well we needed a girl who we could kidnapp and when we were just driving around the town we saw Hinata and decided that she was a perfect one..." Deidara muttered and put his hands in his pockets. Itachi sighed.

"You truly are idiots. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"We thought it would have been funny, yeah." Itachi shook his head and looked Hinata, who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"You didn´t hurt her, did you?"

"WHAT?! Of course not, yeah! If you haven´t noticed yet, she is a GIRL!" Deidara shouted and Hinata stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked few times when she noticed she was in Itachi arms.

"I-Itachi? What´s going on?" He asked and blushed furiously when she noticed Deidara and Sasori standing in the kitchen too.

"Those two idiots kidnapped you." Itachi told her and helped her to sit on a chair.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered.

"Don´t care about them, they are just big kids." Itachi replied and kissed her temple.

"Aaaaaw." Deidara and Sasori said at the same time as they high-fived. Itachi shot a death glare to them and Hinata giggled.

"Itachi, you never told us how you two met." Sasori said and sat on the kitchen counter. Hinata blushed deeply when she thought about how they met.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Deidara added and sat next to Sasori, hitting accidentally his head on the cabinet.

"She just fell on my lap." Itachi stated simply.

"Aw, be serious Itachi. We all know that happens only in the movies and stories. Now tell us how you two really met." Sasori said. Itachi blinked once. They didn´t believe him?

"It´s true. She fell on my lap. Or actually she was pushed on my lap."

"Huh? Then why doesn´t that ever happen to me, yeah?" Deidara asked and got a huge punch on his head.

"Because you are always moving and never staying in one place more than five seconds, you idiot." Sasori said and Deidara rubbed his head.

"What happened after she fell on your lap, yeah?" Deidara asked, ignoring Sasori.

"She lost her cell phone and I returned it to her." Itachi replied with a bored tone.

"You suck at telling stories, did you know that?" Sasori said and crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi just glared at him. Suddenly Itachi felt something touching his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that Hinata was asleep, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Aw, she fell asleep! How cute, yeah!" Deidara said and clasped his hands together.

"I´m going to take her home now." Itachi said and lifted Hinata in his arms.

"She could sleep here, yeah." Deidara said innocently, only to get another death glare from Itachi.

"Next time when you want to kidnapp someone, please call me before you do that." Itachi said before stepping out of the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi laid Hinata gently on her bed. Itachi had found her keys from her pocket, so he didn´t have to take Hinata to his place. He pulled the covers over her small body, kissed her forehead and said good night to her, before leaving her apartment.

"_Now I only have to call her cousin and tell him that Hinata is safe" _ Itachi thought and closed the door behind him.

But he didn´t know that Hinata wasn´s safe. A dark figure made it´s way towards Hinata´s bedroom after Itachi had left.

The door of Hinata´s bedroom opened slowly and the dark figure stepped in, grinning wickedly. The figure walked carefully towards the sleeping woman, making sure to walk as quietly as possible.

It would be bad if Hinata woke up and possibly started screaming.

For a moment the figure just stood there for a moment, admiring Hinata´s peacefull face as she slept.

"So pure and so innocent..." Came a soft murmur from the intruder. Slowly he caressed her face, keeping a wet clothe near his hand, in case that she woke up.

"Now, sweetheart, you´ll come with me and we´ll start everything from the beginning. That Uchiha was a fool if he thought he could keep you." Said a low voice and then the owner of that voice lifted Hinata up and walked out of the apartment, pressing Hinata tightly against his chest, disappearing in to the dark night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

AN: Damn, I have anemia again! Now I have to eat those bad tasting pills again. Why can´t I just drink blood? I would rather do that than eat those pills. Me and my anemic self. Troublesome.


	14. Fights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Release me from pain**

Chapter fourteen: Fights

Itachi put a bag of groceries on his kitchen table. Now he only had to get some flowers, and everything would be ready for his and Hinata´s romantic dinner. Oh, and he had to call Hinata and tell her about his plans. He decided to do it before he´d start cooking dinner.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata hadn´t answered to Itachi´s phone calls. And it made Itachi worried. Maybe he was overreacting, but he didn´t care. Everytime when she didn´t answer, there was something wrong. First, she didn´t answer bacause she was scared of him. And then she didn´t answer because she was kidnapped by Itachi´s friends. Only God knew what was it this time.

Itachi knocked Hinata´s door impatiently. He raised his eyebrown when he noticed that it was slightly open.

"Hinata?" He called as he stepped inside. No answer. Something was definitely wrong. Itachi walked to her empty bedroom.

"Hinata?" He called out again, a bit louder this time and still no answer.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_ Itachi thought while dialing Hinata´s number again. Soon her cell phone´s soft ringing tone reached his ears. Itachi found Hinata´s cell phone from the pocket of her jacket. Itachi frowned and was about to leave, but then he stepped on something soft. He looked on the floor and saw a small piece of cloth. He picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like chloroform.

"No them again..._"_ He muttered to himself and left the apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Itachi arrived to Deidara´s and Sasori´s apartment, he heard terrible noise from inside. Deidara was yelling something and it sounded like someone was getting hit. Itachi quickly entered and faced something he didn´t expect: a complete chaos.

Sasori was laying on the floor on his stomach and his hand was twisted behind his back by some big and bald guy and he was sitting on the top of Sasori. Deidara was hitting the big guy with a giant stuffed bunny.

"Get the hell away from my brother, you faggot!" Deidara yelled hitting the man even harder, but he didn´t even blink his eye.

"I swear if you don´t let him go in two seconds, I´m going to get my hammer!" He yelled again and ran to another room, coming back soon with a giant stuffed crocodile.

"Surrender already, boys" Said one sly-looking man, leaning against the wall, looking at Sasori with evil smirk.

"Fuck no! I will never surrender, fucking bastards, yeah!" Deidara yelled and continued to hit the big bastard on the top of Sasori.

"Me neither!" Yelled Sasori and the big guy twisted his arm harder, making Sasori to grit his teeth.

"Die mutant! Die or die! Two options, yeah!" yelled now even angrier Deidara. Itachi got over from his shock and asked.

"Just what the fuck is going on?!" He asked and all of the guys looked at him and the sly-looking man started talking.

"I told them that if they don´t pay their rent, in the end of last month, they will be out from this apartment, either voluntarily or feet first.

"Nobody is gonna take me out feet first!" Sasori yelled, only to get himself punched on the head.

"Aaaargh! Now you´ll be DEAD, YEAH!!" Screamed Deidara, who had switched the crocodile back to that bunny he had earlier.

"Deidara, put that fucking bunny away and calm down!" Itachi ordered, "And you, let Sasori go now! You´ll get your fucking money!" He continued and luckily the big guy released Sasori. Deidara immediately helped him to stand and shot several death glares towards the two bastards in their apartment.

"And how will we get our money?" One of them asked, raising his eyebrown. The big guy cracked his knuckles while glaring at Sasori and Deidara. Itachi calmly took his wallet from his backpocket and handed them a big amount of money.

"That should do it. Now leave, or it will be _you_ who go out feet first." He stated calmly, but his eyes were everything but calm. The men gulped and rushed outside from the door. Sighing Itachi turned to look at Deidara and Sasori.

"You truly are the biggest idiots I have ever met."

"Yeah, but you still love us!" said Deidara, like nothing had happened.

"So Itachi, why are you here again? I thought you had plans with Hinata?" Sasori questioned and rubbed his head.

"Oh, yeah. I came because Hinata is missing again. You don´t have anything to do with that, do you?" Itacho asked, finally remembering why was he there.

"No. We haven´t seen her after yesterday. Have you tried to call her, yeah?" Deidara said

"Yeah. I visited her apartment and the door was open. And on the floor of her bedroom was a piece of cloth and it smelled like chloroform and I thought that you two kidnapped her again." Said Itachi, getting more worried by every passing minute. Someone else had taken Hinata and he had to find out who. As quickly as possible.

"Could it be that Kabuto?" Asked Sasori matter-of-factly. Itacho felt like hitting himself. Of course!

"Could you guys possibly find out where he lives?" Itachi asked. Oh boy, Kabuto was so dead. This time he had gone too far. Itachi wouldn´t let anyone to take Hinata away from him. Especially not Kabuto.

"Hell yeah!" Deidara and Sasori yelled at the same time and in a blink of eye they were out of their apartment, leaving Itachi to wait. After a thirty minutes they came back.

"This one was harder, but when it comes to finding someone´s address, we are the best team, yeah!" Deidara said and threw a piece of paper to Itachi.

"Thanks." Itachi said and quickly walked out.

"Are we going to let him kick Kabuto´s ass alone?" Sasori asked and looked at Deidara. They were quiet for a while before yelling:

"Hell no!" and with that they ran after Itachi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What if they are not here?" Sasori asked as Itachi as calmly as he could knocked on the door of Kabuto´s apartment.

"Then we will call the police." Itachi answered and tried to control the urge to break Kabuto´s door into a tiny pieces. They heard footsteps from the inside and then the door opened slowly. Or it would have opened slowly, if Itachi didn´t push it open immediately when the door was unlocked.

"What the hell?" Came Kabuto´s suprised voice as the three men rushed inside, Itachi grabbing Kabuto from his neck.

"Where the hell is she?" He growled, looking the gray-haired man in front of him.

"Where is who?" Kabuto asked innocently, trying to loose Itachi´s grib from his neck. Itachi slammed him against the wall.

"You know fucking well who." Suddenly there was a small noise behind them and Itachi turned around and saw Hinata standing on the doorway of Kabuto´s bedroom.

"You whore! I told you not to come out of that room!" Kabuto snarled and shoved Itachi away from him. He walked quickly to Hinata and grabbed her hair, making her to wince in pain. That made Itachi see red. Kabuto turned to look at Itachi.

"Leave now." He said and glared at them.

"We are not leaving, before you let go of her and get the hell out of our lives, including hers." Itachi said and with few steps he was in front of Kabuto trying to punch him.

"I have no reason to leave her, after all she is _mine._" Kabuto growled and pulled Hinata´s hair harder as she tried to strugle.

"No she is not yours!" Now Itachi was getting really angry.

"Oh yes she is and there is nothing you can do about it." Kabuto shot back and took Hinata´s left hand. With on quick move he placed a golden band on her ring finger.

"See?" He said, grinning madly and showed Hinata´s hand to Itachi.

"You can´t just kidnap a girl and put a ring on her finger, saying that she´s yours!" Itachi growled angrily and tried to grab Hinata´s arm to pull her away from Kabuto, but Kabuto pushed Hinata behind his back.

"Oh yes I can, because before we even knew you exsisted, I had decided to marry her. And you can´t stop me!" Kabuto said and lifted his hand to punch Itachi, put someone was holding him.

"P-Please! D-D-Don´t f-fight!" Hinata pleaded.

"You shut up!" Kabuto yelled and threw Hinata against the wall. She hit her head hard and blood started to fall down from her forehead. She fell on the ground, but she wasn´t unconscious. Itachi was shocked as he saw her head bleeding, as were Sasori and Deidara.

"You... Son of a bitch!" Itachi yelled and punched Kabuto on his face. He threw Kabuto on the coffeetable and hurried towards Hinata. Sasori and Deidara were already kneeling beside her, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Sasori said and ripped a piece of his shirt to wrap around Hinata´s head. Itachi was about to answer but then Deidara yelled:

"Itachi, look out!" He jumped up from the floor and threw himself on the top of Kabuto who had a knife in his hand. They started wrestling on the floor and Itachi went to take the knife, but someone was faster than he. He looked up and saw three police officers. One of them had blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, other one had brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks and the thrird one had black sunglasses covering his eyes. Kabuto and Deidara stopped fighting as the police officers forced them apart.

"Now, could anyone explain what´s going on?" The blonde police officer asked. He frowned when he saw Hinata laying on the floor with a bloody piece of cloth pressed against her head.

"We´ll explain later, now we have to get Hinata to the hospital and please, arrest this bastard!" Sasori said and pointed towards Kabuto.

"You all are coming with us and after we have taken care of the lady here, you will tell us everything." The one with sunglasses said as he picked Hinata up, making Itachi, Sasori and Deidara to shot him a death glare.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: The part where Deidara was hitting the guy with a bunny was from one of my favorite movies called "Helmiä ja Sikoja" (Pigs and Pearls) I always laugh when I watch that scene. Which reminds me about my sister´s birthday! I have no idea what I should get to her for a present! What do you usually give someone who turns 18? Well I could get her a stripper... NO! BAD IDEA! I´m still not over the last time we got a stripper to my friends´ birthday... I had nightmares over two weeks. No wonder he was so cheap... Eww.


	15. What did he do?

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto? No. I don´t own Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter fifteen:What did he do?

Itachi tapped his fingers against the table. They all except Hinata were at police station, waiting for Hinata to come back so they could tell what had happened. For some reason, those police officers wanted to hear Hinata´s story first. It didn´t matter though, because Itachi knew that Kabuto was the only one to blame and Itachi knew that Kabuto was going to jail, or at least get some kind of punishment.

Itachi looked around him. Kabuto had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. It annoyed Itachi how calm Kabuto looked, like nothing had ever happened. If the officers Inuzuka and Uzumaki weren´t in the room, Itachi would have beaten the shit out of Kabuto. Itachi turned to look at Sasori and Deidara. They were playing rock, paper, scissors. Itachi shook his head and sighed.

After few more minutes, the door of the room they were in opened and Hinata walked in with officer Aburame. Hinata had bandages wrapped around her head. She looked tired and nervous. Itachi had to resist the urge to go and take her in his arms.

"Now let´s solve this thing. First of all, tell me how miss Hyuuga got that wound on her forehead?" officer Aburame asked as he sat down on the chair opposite Hinata and others.

"A-Ano... I h-hit my head o-on the wall." Hinata said nervously while playing with her fingers. All the three cops raised their eyebrowns.

"Oh? And how did that happen? Did someone push you?" Aburame continued, eyeing Hinata carefully. It was obvious that Hinata was the victim here. Aburame and his co-workers had had some other cases where husband or boyfriend had abused their wives or girlfriends.

Hinata answered to his question with a small nod.

"Who pushed you?" Hinata lifted her eyes to look at Kabuto. He gave her a warning glare. Hinata gulped and looked quickly away.

"Was it mr. Yakushi?" Inuzuka asked, frowning. Again Hinata just nodded and closed her eyes tightly, afraid of Kabuto´s reaction. He stood up and rage filled his eyes.

"You bitch!" He hissed and tried get his hands on Hinata, but Inuzuka and Uzumaki held him in his place.

"Calm down, mister, you don´t want to cause any more trouble." The blond officer said.

"Naruto, Kiba take mr. Yakushi and these three other men to a different room. I want to discuss with miss Hyuuga without anyone else around." Aburame said and pointed towards the door. They nodded and dragged Kabuto away from the room, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara following.

"Now, tell me everything." Officer Aburame said firmly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a half hour Hinata came out with Aburame. Itachi stood up and walked to Hinata.

"Mr. Yakushi, I want to talk to you next." He said and turned to look at Hinata. "Miss Hyuuga, you can go home now. Kiba, please take miss Hyuuga back to her home." He continued. Kabuto gave Hinata a hard glare full of hatred when he walked to the room. Itachi shot Kabuto as hard glare and put his hand around Hinata´s shoulders.

"You three don´t go anywhere, I still need to hear the story from you point of view." Aburame said and looked at Itachi, Sasori and Deidara.

"Shall we go, miss?" asked the brown haired officer, smiling warmly.

"I´ll call you later." Itachi whispered to Hinata´s ear. She only nodded. She was really tired and just wanted to fall asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, miss Hyuuga told me that you had caused her physical pain, especially during the time when you two were dating, correct?" Shino Aburame asked.

"You didn´t believe what that bitch said, did you?" Kabuto snarled and crossed his arms over his chest. Aburame frowned at his tone and arrogant attitude.

"I have good reasons to believe her words. Now answer my question: did you hit miss Hyuuga?" Aburame asked again. Kabuto shrugged.

"Maybe I hit her few times, but she deserved it."

"What do you mean she deserved it?" Kabuto shot an annoyed glare towards Aburame.

"She annoyed me! And then she met that Uchiha and ran away with him. I had every right to go and get her back to me, even by using force."

"So it´s true that you even kidnapped her?"

"I wouldn´t call it kidnapping. I just got back what was mine."

"I think I´ve heard enough." Aburame said and stood up. He called his co-worker Uzumaki and told him to take Kabuto away and bring Itachi, Sasori and Deidara in.

"Mr. Yakushi, I suggest you to get yourself a good lawyer. You won´t get easily away from this mess," Aburame said before officer Uzumaki dragged Kabuto away.

"Is he going to jail now?" Sasori asked and sat down, like did Itachi and Deidara.

"Yes. After all, this isn´t the first time when he caused problems." Aburame stated.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Itachi said.

"Well, no, not anymore since Yakushi confessed. So if you want, you are free to go." With that they left. Sasori and Deidara headed back to their place and Itachi decided to go to Hinata´s place.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata was drinking tea when there was a knock on her door.

"_It´s probably Itachi."_ She thought and opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked and stepped inside.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired." Hinata replied and yawned. Itachi noticed that she was wearing a white night gown which made her curves more visible. Hinata blushed when she caught Itachi staring at her. Itachi smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her body and buried his face in her hair.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Itachi asked and started kissing Hinata´s neck, making her gasp and blush. Itachi pulled away a little so he could kiss her on her lips. Hinata practically melted in his arms. She liked it how gentle Itachi was with her.

Itachi lifted Hinata up, carrying her bridal style and started walking towards her bedroom still kissing her. He placed her on her bed and climbed on the top of her, his lips never leaving hers. When they needed air, Itachi pulled away and looked at Hinata´s blushing face. He stroked her face and moved his lips to kiss her neck again.

Itachi kept placing soft kisses and licks on her neck and at the same time he caressed her body. He smirked when he heard a soft moan escaping from her mouth. Itachi started sucking her neck, but stopped suddenly, when he thought of something. He pulled away and looked in Hinata´s eyes.

"Hinata, what did he do to you?" He asked.

"W-What?" Asked now confused Hinata.

"Kabuto, did he do something to you?" Itachi asked again. Hinata blushed deeply and turned her head to left.

"_So he did something..."_ Itachi thought angrily.

"He didn´t... He didn´t rape you, did he?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm. Hinata quickly turned her eyes to look at Itachi.

"No! I mean... H-He kissed and t-touched me, b-but he didn´t rape me..." Hinata said quietly. Mentally Itachi sighed in relief, though the idea of Kabuto kissing and touching Hinata made him mad.

Itachi started again kissing her, this time with more passion. His hands roamed all over her body as he started biting her neck to leave his mark on her soft skin. He noticed that Hinata started to tremble under him, but he thought it was because she was excited.

He started nibbling her ear while he moved his hands down her sides, towards her hips and thighs. When he reached her thighs he started lifting the hem of her night gown. Hinata gasped when she felt his hands on her thighs. She tensed when Itachi lifted her night gown.

"N-No..." She whispered and shut her eyes. Itachi stopped immediately as he heard Hinata protesting. He withdrew his hands and placed them on the both side of her head. Now he noticed how terrified she looked. He touched her cheek gently.

"Hinata?" He whispered.

"I´m sorry..." She replied and kept her eyes closed.

"There is no need to be sorry. I´m not going to force you to do anything what you don´t want to. It´s okay if you are not ready." Itachi said and gave her a small kiss on her lips. He was about to get up, but Hinata grabbed his hand.

"P-Please.. D-Don´t leave.. N-Not yet.." She pleaded. Itachi laid back down and pulled Hinata closer to him.

"I won´t leave if you don´t want me to." He whispered and kissed her temple. Hinata snuggled closer to him and sighed. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I was supposed to write this chapter yesterday, but instead I started writing a new chapter to my SasuHina story... And I´ve been thinking that maybe I should write another OroHina story... Aww come on, everyone deserves some love, including Orochimaru! ...I think I´m going to take a long, cold shower, before my mind decides to write a story about Konohamaru and Orochimaru... Hmm... That would be interesting...


	16. Half serious or?

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter sixteen: Half serious, serious or serious-serious?

Six months passed quickly and during that time Itachi´s and Hinata´s feelings towards each other grew stronger and stronger. Itachi had thought about proposing to Hinata.

"So how serious is your relationship with Hinata?" Sasori asked as they were drinking beer in their favorite bar.

"Yeah, is it half serious, serious, or serious-serious?" Deidara added and ordered some more beer.

"Explain what do you mean by half serious, serious and serious-serious, you idiot." Sasori said before Itachi had a chance to open his mouth.

"Half serious means that you are keeping the woman close until you find a better one, serious is serious and serious-serious is that you are going to have kids with that woman and going to get married with her and stuff like that, yeah!" Deidara explained loudly.

"And what about the time before half serious? How do you call that?" Sasori continued to ask.

"I have no idea, yeah." Deidara muttered and gulped down the rest of his beer. "So Itachi, which one is it?"

"I think it´s serious-serious, as you´d like to say that." Itachi replied and thought about his relationship with Hinata. Deidara spat his beer out and Sasori almost choke to his drink.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"A-Are you going to propose to her? Do you want to have kids with her?" Sasori asked and looked at Itachi like he was alien or something.

"Well why not? Couple of little Itachis running around..." Deidara said out loud and made ab eye contact with Sasori. They were quiet for a moment before they said in unison.

"Maybe not." Itachi shot a death glare to them.

"Yes, now when you asked I am going to propose to her. My father always said that when you find a good woman, it´s better to engage her as soon as possible. And I don´t think I´ll ever find a better woman than Hinata."

"Is she good in bed?" Deidara asked and smirked mischievously.

"I have no idea." Itachi replied shortly, not bothering to hit Deidara again.

"Are you saying that you have been dating over six months and you haven´t even had sex with her yet, yeah?!" said shocked Deidara. Itachi looked at him like he was an idiot.

"If you have to know, I don´t want to push Hinata into anything. Unlike you Deidara, I appreciate many other things in relationship than just sex." There was a short silence before both Sasori and Deidara asked:

"Can I be your bestman?" They both blurted out.

"Dream on Sasori, I´ll be his bestman, yeah!"

"You wish Deidara!"

"I have been his friend longer than you, yeah!"

"If I remember correctly we met him at the same time, idiot!"

"Yeah, but I saw him first!" Deidara and Sasori were about to start a fight so Itachi decided to stop them before they´d break something.

"Shut up you both, you are acting like two teenage girls who has a crush on the same boy." Itachi interrupted. "You both can be my bestmen, I really don´t care."

"When are you going to propose to her?" Sasori asked.

"I´m not sure. When the time is right." Itachi shrugged.

"Well, I hope your children will look like Hinata, yeah..." Deidara muttered and got a hard punch on his head.

"What did I do, yeah!?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi and Hinata were sitting on the couch in Itachi´s apartment watching tv. Hinata rested her head on Itachi´s shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around Hinata´s waist. Itachi stared at tv, not really concentrating. He was thinking about how he should ask Hinata to marry him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hinata ligthly kissed his cheek. Itachi turned to look at her with questioning look.

"You were spacing out." Hinata said and giggled.

"Oh really?" Itachi replied and pulled Hinata into a kiss, using his hand to get her mouth open. He felt Hinata place her hands shyly on his shoulders. Even though they had been together a long time she still was a bit shy around him, but she had lost her stuttering. That was a good thing because now Itachi knew that she trusted him. They pulled away when they needed air.

Itachi pulled Hinata´s head back on to his shoulder and she sighed happily. Then she remembered that she had something to tell to him.

"Itachi?" She started shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I go to visit my niisan at the next weekend? He called me yestereday and said he´d want to see me soon." Hinata said and turned her head to look at Itachi.

"Sure. I can take you to the railway station. Will you be gone the whole weekend?" Itachi said and smiled a bit. Now when Hinata would be gone he´d have some time to plan how he would propose to her. He decided to do it right after she had returned from Kyoto.

"Yes, I´ll come back at Sunday evening." Hinata replied and Itachi gave her a small kiss on her lips. He knew that there was a chance that she would say no to his proposal. If that happened, Itachi wasn´s sure how he´d react.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi kissed Hinata and said good bye as she disappered into a crowd.

"_Now, let´s find a perfect ring for my little vixen." _Itachi thought and left the railway station. He already knew that he wanted to buy a silver ring to Hinata, because silver matched with her eyes.

Itachi headed to the nearest jewelry store.

"Good afternoon Sir, how can I help you?" The jeweler asked as Itachi stepped inside of the small store.

"I´m looking for an engament ring." Itachi said with a rather cold tone.

"Ah, I see! Do you have something special in your mind?" The jeweler asked and smiled a stupid smile which annoyed Itachi.

"I would like to see silver rings." Itachi answered. The jeweler nodded and led Itachi to the back of the store.

"There are the most beautiful silver rings that we have." He started talking, but Itachi wasn´t listening. His eyes had caught something. Slowly he reached to grab the ring which had caught his eyes. It was small silver ring with one purple amethyst in the middle of it. It was perfect for Hinata.

"I´ll take this one." Itachi said. The jeweler stopped talking and looked the ring in Itachi´s hand.

"Ah, a very good choice, indeed!" The jeweler cheered and Itachi paid the ring. He left the store and drove back to his apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Hinata sighed and put her cell phone back to her pocket. Neji had just called her and said that he had something important to do at work and he had been sent to Hiroshima to a business meeting. So her weekend in Kyoto was canceled.

"_I guess I´ll go to Itachi´s apartment. He will be suprised." _Hinata thought and giggled a bit. She couldn´t wait to see his face when she´d appear behind his door. And so Hinata took a taxi and gave the driver Itachi´s addres.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata paid the taxi and walked towards Itachi´s apartment complex, but she soon found herself on the ground.

"Move, you bitch." Snarled some woman with long dark hair. She was holding a sleeping baby in her arms. Hinata stared at her in stunned way. She could have just asked her to move, there was no need to push her!

Hinata watched as the woman disappeared inside the building. Hinata stood up and dusted her clothes. Frowning she followed the dark haired woman inside the building. She was shocked when she was the same woman standing behind Itachi´s door. She was craddling the baby in her arms.

Hinata hid herself behind the corner, where she could hear what the woman might say. She heard the door open and then the woman talked. What she said crushed Hinata´s heart.

"Itachi dear, say hello to your daughter."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Har har har! Sorry, I was born to be a bastard!


	17. What about Hinata?

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto!

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Release me from pain**

Chapter seventeen: What about Hinata?

"_He... He has a daughter?"_ thought extremely shocked Hinata. She didn´t now why it hurt so much when she heard that. Tears welled in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand so Itachi or that woman couldn´t hear her.

"_If he has a daughter... Then there is no place to me in his life anymore... That child... she needs both of her parents..." _Hinata thought and silently ran away from Itachi´s apartment complex and from his life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Say hello to my what?" Itachi asked and stared at his ex-girlfriend. She just smiled at him brightly.

"You heard me, dear. This is your daughter." Kin stated and stepped by Itachi to his apartment. Itachi just stared at her like she had three heads or something.

"My... daughter?"

"Yes yes, your daughter, what part you don´t understand?" replied now frustrated Kin.

"You come here after a long time and say that this child is mine?"

"Yes! Exactly. And I expect you to be a good father and be a part of her life." Kin said and gave the baby to Itachi, who still didn´t want to believe that he had a daughter.

"This can´t be possible..." He muttered and looked the baby in his arms.

"Yes it is. I´m sure you know how babies are created." Kin said sarcastically. Itachi shot her a death glare.

"How can you be so sure that she is mine?" Itachi shot back, and there was a flash of uncertainty in her eyes, before she answered.

"Of course it´s yours. Why would I be here f she wasn´t yours?" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. Itachi doubted her words. After all, she had cheated on him. Suddenly Itachi thought about Hinata. How would she react if she found out? Itachi decided to tell her if the child really was his. He wanted to do a paternity test first. Itachi was pulled back to reality when there was a loud knock on his door and thne Deidara´s voice yelled:

"Itachi! Let me in quickly! Sasori is trying to kill me!" Itachi sighed and opened the door and immediately Deidara ran inside and hid behind Itachi´s back.

"Deidara! There is no use hiding!" Sasori yelled and ran inside too. He quickly noticed Deidara behind Itachi´s back and grabbed him from the back of his neck. Deidara yelped and tried to struggle free.

"I´m sorry Sasori, yeah! I didn´t mean to do that, yeah!"

"That doesn´t change the fact that you interrupted me while I was seducing our new neighbor!" Sasori yelled angrily.

"Will you two shut up? You are going to wake my daughter up!" Kin yelled and took the baby from Itachi´s arms. Deidara and Sasori turned to look at her, their faces showed disgust. They had never liked Kin, because they thought she was annoying and yelled too much to them.

"Kin? What the hell are you doing here?" Sasori asked and let go of Deidara´s neck.

"I just came to introduce Maron to Itachi."

"Maron? Who´s she, yeah?" Deidara asked and rubbed his neck.

"Maron is Itachi´s daughter." Kin stated calmly, enjoying Sasori´s and Deidara´s shocked faces.

"SHE IS ITACHIS WHAT?!" They both yelled and looked at Itachi. Itachi just rubbed his temples, completely ignoring his friends. That wasn´t very wise, because both, Deidara and Sasori, jumped on Itachi and tackled him on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE MEAN, YEAH?!" Deidara yelled and tried to punch Itachi, but he grabbed Deidara´s fist before it connected to his face. The reason why they were so mad was simple: They both liked Hinata very much. And besides she baked cookies for them

"Listen to me, Deidara -" Itachi started, but Deidara started yelling again.

"HOW COME YOU DIDNT KNOW ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER? OR DID YOU KNOW ABOUT HER ALL THIS TIME, YEAH?! WHAT ABOUT HINATA, YEAH?! DID YOU-" Itachi had punched Deidara on his stomach to stop his yelling. It was really becoming annoying. He shoved him and Sasori away from him and stood up.

"Would you two just shut up for a moment?" Itachi growled and dusted his clothes. "No, Deidara, I didn´t know about her before this day. And this won´t affect much to my and Hinata´s relationship." Itachi said calmly.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Sasori asked and helped Deidara up.

"Itachi, you are one big jerk, yeah.." Deidara muttered.

"Who´s Hinata?" Kin asked and raised her eyebrown.

"Hinata is Itachi´s future wife, yeah." Deidara blurted out.

"No she isn´t once she finds out about Itachi´s daughter..." Sasori whispered and unfortunately Itachi heard that. If looks could kill, Sasori and Deidara would have been dead a long time ago.

"Future wife?" asked shocked Kin.

"Well, almost. I haven´t proposed to her yet." Itachi said. Why had life to be so damn complicated? Kin frowned at this, but didn´t say anything. Itachi noticed this and couldn´t help but wonder.

"_Did she really think that I would take her back just because we have a daughter? If so, she´s stupider than I ever thought."_ Like hell Itachi would even consider about taking Kin back, not now when he had Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sunday came and Itachi was waiting for Hinata at the railway station. The train came, but Hinata was not there.

"_Maybe she got home earlier and was to tired to call to me."_ Itachi thought and decided to go to see if she was at her apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi knocked once. Then he knocked twice. No answer.

"Uchiha-san?" came a small voice from behind him. He turned around and saw an old woman smiling at him.

"Chiyo-san." Chiyo was Hinata´s neighbor, very nice old lady.

"Are you looking for Hinata-chan?" She asked and smiled.

"Yes. Do you know where she might be?" Itachi asked. Chiyo raised her eyebrown.

"I thought she told you. She has moved to Kyoto." Chiyo exclaimed. Itachi´s eyes widened slightly.

"She what?"

"I said she has moved to Kyoto." Chiyo said it like talking to a child.

"Why?" Chiyo just shrugged.

"I´m not sure. She just said she couldn´t live here anymore."

"_What the hell is that woman thinking? Why didn´t she tell me anything?"_ Itachi thought angrily.

"Thanks, Chiyo." Itachi said and stormed away. He was going to go to Kyoto to find out why she had ran away without telling him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Now, where should I start looking for her?"_ That was an excellent question. After all Kyoto was a big city.

"_Maybe she´s living with her cousin." _Luckily, Itachi knew where Neji lived. So he took a taxi and headed towards Neji´s apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi couldn´t believe his luck. Hinata had stepped out of the apartment building just before Itachi got out from the taxi. He quickly paid to the driver and ran after Hinata. They would solve this thing right now.

Hinata didn´t seem to notice Itachi as he walked behind her. With few quick steps Itachi was right next to her, his hand on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and turned to look at th owner of the hand.

"I-I-Itachi!" She stuttered and backed away until her back hit against the wall. Itachi stepped closer and put his hands next to her head. She wouldn´t run away now. No if Itachi could help that.

"Why?" Itachi asked and Hinata knew what he meant. She turned her head away, trying to force back the tears. She had wished Itachi to not to come looking for her.

"I-I...umm..." Hinata couldn´t get the words out of her mouth. Itachi put his finger under her chin and lifter her head so she was looking into his eyes. His eyes were demanding for answer.

"I-I d-don´t t-think t-there i-is a p-place f-for m-me i-in y-your l-life a-anymore..." Hinata whispered quietly, tears falling down her cheeks.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: It seems like it takes me longer and longer to update... Well the reason is simple. The weather has been so damn nice! Windy and rainy, so perfect! I have spent most of my time outside, listening to the stories of the rain. Sounds stupid, huh? Maybe it is but I love it! By the way should I end Hinata´s and Itachi´s relationship? Should I be that cruel?


	18. But what about the baby?

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Release me from pain**

Chapter eighteen: But what about the baby?

"_I-I d-don´t t-think t-there i-is a p-place f-for m-me i-in y-your l-life a-anymore..." _ Those words kept ringin in Itachi head. What the hell did she mean by that? Why had women to be so damn complicated creatures?!

"Explain what the fuck do you mean by that." Itachi said in a harsh tone making Hinata flinch. Itachi noticed this but he didn´t care. He was mad and wanted to get his life back to how it was before he knew about his daughter.

"I-I t-thought... t-that s-since y-you h-have a d-daughter... t-there w-wouldn´t b-be a p-place t-to m-me a-anymore i-in y-your l-life..." Hinata spoke so quietly that Itachi barely heard her.

"_She knows about Maron? But how?"_ Itachi had no idea who had told her about Maron but one thing was for sure. Itachi was not going to loose Hinata. There was no fucking way that he would lose her just because he happened to have a daughter with another woman. If Maron was his daughter.

"Why are you saying something like that? I´m not going to take Kin back. I don´t have to be a full time father to Maron, hell, I didn´t even know about her before she was born! I don´t want to be part of her life." Hinata looked at Itachi like he was some kind of monster.

"W-What?" She stuttered. She couldn´t believe what Itachi had just said. He didn´t want to be part of his daughters life? Without second thought Hinata slapped Itachi. This completely surprised Itachi.

"_Damn she hits hard..."_ Itachi thought and rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. He had never seen Hinata this mad.

"Y-You can´t be serious!" Hinata exclaimed. She looked angry and disappointed. Itachi had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"A c-child needs her both parents! D-Do you h-have any idea how it feels to grow up without m-mother or father?" Hinata asked and tears kept falling down her cheeks. She never thought that Itachi could be like this.

"You daughter needs you! I-It´s y-your duty to take care of her and be a part of her life! I-I left because I thought it would be the best f-for your daughter, to live with her both parents. I-I didn´t want to be the one who took away h-her father." Hinata whispered the last part, looking on the ground.

"G-Go back to your f-family and forget about m-me." She said and looked at Itachi. Her eyes showed sadness and pain. Itachi just stared at her. He didn´t know what to say. Hinata started walking away, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Itachi, though, was not going to let her go just like that. He grabbed Hinata´s arm and forced her to face him. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"You know damn well that I can´t just forget you." He said huskily. He absolutely refused to lose Hinata.

"Y-You have to."HInata whispered.

"Hinata, you are being unfair." Itachi tried to put some sense in her head. Did he really had to lose her, just because he might had a daughter?

"T-This isn´t fair to anyone. S-Someone will always lose, and this t-time it´s better if it´s me." Itachi had to do something, so he wouldn´t lose her.

"Please wait until I´m sure that Maron really is my daughter." Itachi tried to make her chance her mind. He still had to do the paternity test. Hinata was silent for a moment before she answered.

"F-Fine. Please tell me when you know if s-she is your daughter. Otherwise, it´s better if we don´t s-see anymore." Itachi loosened his grip from her shoulders. He watched as she walked away from him and disappeared behind the corner. Angrily Itachi punched the nearest wall. He didn´twant to think what would happen if Maron really was his daughter. He really was going to kill someone if that happened.

"Fucking fuck." He cursed under his breath.

"_I´ll find a way to keep Hinata with me, even if Maron is mine. I´m not letting a baby to separate us. Not now and not ever."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Why did you want to do a paternity test?!" Kin exclaimed angrily.

"Because I didn´t believe you." Itachi replied grumpily. Kin looked worried and angry.

"Why?! Did you really think that I would lie about something like this?!"

"Yes." Itachi answered shortly. "Only God knows how many times you cheated on me before I found out."

"First you doupt my honesty and then you call me a _whore?!"_ Kin shrieked and almost woke up Maron.

"Well, you are one." Itachi muttered under his breath. How in seven hells did he even _consider_ about marrying that woman? Now he realized how much better Hinata was than Kin.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two weeks passed and Itachi was getting impatient. What the fuck took so long, making those tests? The doctor had promised to call him when the results were clear. But two weeks! Living without Hinata and not knowing the truth about Maron´s father.

Yes, it was frustrating.

Itachi was about to call Sasori and Deidara and ask them to come to a bar with him, but before he even got up from his bed, the phone rang.

"Yes?" He quickly answered, hoping to get some news about the results of the paternity test.

"_Uchiha Itachi?"_ Askedthe voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I´m Uchiha Itachi." Itachi was growing very impatient.

"_I called to inform you about the results of the paternity test." _The female voice said, making Itachi to almost break his phone.

"Yes?"

"_I´m sorry to tell you, but the result is negative. You are not the father of Tsuchi Maron."_ Itachi was extremely relieved when he heard that. Finally there was some light in the end of the tunnel.

"Thank you." Itachi said and hung up. Now he just had to go find Hinata and tell her those good news. And then he´d propose to her. He decided to do it right away, there was no need to wait anymore.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata had found an apartment from Kyoto and she had told Itachi her address. He was glad that she didn´t try to hide from him. Itachi rang the doorbell few times and waited for Hinata to open the door. He heard her footsteps and grew more impatient. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

Hinata looked surprised when she saw Itachi. She couldn´t speak because Itachi had immediately crushed his lips againts hers. Hinata completely melted in his arms, the passion was almost tpp much to handle. When they finally parted, Hinata was blushing madly.

"I-Itachi?"

"She´s not mine." Itachi said and kissed Hinata again. Now she was confused.

"W-Who´s not yours?" Hinata asked as Itachi let go of her lips.

"Maron. She´s not my daughter." Hinata´s eyes widened.

"B-But if s-she´s not yours, then why that woman s-said she w-was your daughter?" That was a very good question.

"Maybe because I have more money than Maron´s real father and Kin probably wanted me back. I really don´t care." Itachi kissed Hinata again, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her again.

"T-That makes sense..." Hinata whispered between their kisses. Then Itachi remembered what he wanted to do.

"Hinata, I have very important question." Itachi started, and pulled away a bit. Hinata looked at him with a confused expression, making Itachi to want to kiss her again, but he controlled himself. Slowly he kneeled on one knee and took a ring from his pocket.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Itachi asked. He smirked mentally when he saw Hinata extremely surprised expression. Then she threw herself in his arms and whispered in his ear her answer.

"Of course I will."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Few months later...**_

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"I´m pregnant."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I´M DONE! THIS FREAKING STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETE! Wow, I never thought this would be so long. But if you think that I´m done with ItaHina pairing, you are unfortunately wrong. I have many crazy ideas involving that pairing on my little head... There is one where Hinata kind of joins to Akatsuki and then there is one ItaHinaSasu triangle coming up... But first I´ll finish that SasuHina story... And after that I´ll probably write a DeiHina story...

Thanks for reading and reviewing or whatever! -bows and hits head on the table-


End file.
